A McCoy, For Better Or Worse
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Jed Graham is a man on the run from a dark past that haunts him. He comes to Pike County and finds himself smitten by the beautiful Alifair McCoy. Jed courts her and becomes part of the McCoy family. However, this puts him in conflict with the Hatfields of West Virginia. Can Jed keep his wife safe not only from Devil Anse Hatfield and his kin, but from those who would see him hang?
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN FASCINATED BY THE STORY OF THE FEUDING FAMILIES AND I ENJOYED THE TV SHOW. AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER, I WILL GIVE FACE CLAIMS TO ALL THE CHARACTERS.**

_Pike County, Kentucky. Spring, 1878._

The rain was pouring down like Hell as Jedidiah "Jed" Graham rode through the woods surrounding Pike County. His horse, a Kiger Mustang by the name of Bourbon was trotting along but anyone with eyes could see that the beast was getting tired. Bourbon was a fine animal. He had a light colored sheen to him along with a dark mane and 4 black socks. Jed's father had purchased him from a dealer for a hefty price, but it was worth it. Jed and Bourbon had used to race back in his home around Nashville, Tennessee. Jed Graham had been famous for his speed on the track, it got so that no one wanted to race him because there was no way that they could win, unless they cheated. As Jed rode along through the wilderness, his sword bumped against his waist. To get technical, it was a model 1840 light artillery saber. It had been a gift from Jed's old man. Sgt. Elias Graham had been a cavalry officer in the Confederate army under the command of General Felix Zollicoffer. When he had returned home from the war, Elias had gifted his sword to his only son. It was the only thing that Jed had left of his father. As Jed was thinking about his father, he came to a clearing in the woods. There was a small spring in view.

"What do you think Bourbon?" Jed asked as he stopped his steed near the clearing. "You think that we should set up camp fer the night?" Bourbon responded with a hearty neigh.

"A'ight my friend." He smirked as he dismounted his horse and led him over to the spring where both man and beast enjoyed a drink. Once Jed had drunk his fill, he looked at his reflection in the spring. Jed Graham was a rather handsome looking boy with a head of fluffy brown hair. His white skin was smooth, but he had muscles. Jed also had the deepest pair of brown eyes that made the ladies swoon. Once Bourbon had a good drink, Jed pulled a can of beans out of his bindle and got to making himself a fire. He managed to find some decent kindling and rubbed a couple of sticks together until he lit a spark. Once the fire got going, Jed cooked himself some beans and had a decent supper. After he had eaten his beans, he laid on his back and watched the stars in the nighttime sky. Jed Graham wasn't just some mountain man, Jed Graham was running. He had been running for well over a year. He had ridden from Nashville to Pulaski to Louisville and now to the Tug River Valley. As Jed closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, he was beginning to fear that his days of running might not ever end; at least not with him being alive.

**JED GRAHAM HAS COME TO THE TUG RIVER. WILL HE SETTLE DOWN? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**

**FACE CLAIMS**

**JEDIDIAH "JED" GRAHAM- JOE KEERY**


	2. Meeting The McCoys

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS. THANK YOU TO THE GUEST WHO LEFT A REVIEW**

_Pike County, Kentucky. Spring, 1878._

Pharmer McCoy pulled up to the tavern to have himself a drink. his brother Tolbert McCoy was trailing behind him. As they walked inside, the bar room atmosphere hit them like a barrel of Whiskey. There were old drunks on bar room stools and other drunks playing cards and losing money like there was no tomorrow.

"A Fool n' his money are soon parted." Tolbert remarked.

"Dat be the truth o' the matter." Pharmer agreed as the brothers sat down. They had a couple shots of whiskey and talked about the difficult upcoming farming season.

"It gonna be a long n' hard season." Pharmer remarked as he downed his shot glass of whiskey.

"Don't remind me." Tolbert shot back. "Poppy said he gonna hire some hands, but ain't no one come round that be good nuff for Randall McCoy." Pharmer was about to agree with his brother when a stranger that no one in that part of Kentucky had ever seen before. He was a young man with deep brown eyes and fluffy brown hair. As he sat down at the bar and ordered himself a drink, everyone stared at him; trying to size him up. In small towns such as that, a stranger riding into town was something of note. As the stranger drank his whiskey, he turned and saw the McCoy brothers eyeing him up.

"Ain't ya never seen a fella drink whiskey before?" He asked.

"Plenty o' times." Tolbert answered. "We jest ain't seen yer mug round these parts before."

"Strangers tend ta stick out like a sore thumb." Pharmer added.

"Well, allow me ta introduce myself: Jedidiah Graham, but everyone calls me Jed." He replied as he offered his hand which both brothers took.

"Tolbert McCoy, and this here be my brother: Pharmer McCoy."

"Pleasure."

"So Jed Graham, What be bringing you ta Pike County?" Pharmer inquired.

"I was hoping to find me some work." Jed explained. "If's there's any ta be had." The brothers shared a look before turning back to Jed.

"Our poppy be looking for strong arms." Tolbert said.

"Well, ya poppy be in luck, I got two o' em." Jed pointed out.

"We got a farm and we could sure use help with the harvest come autumn." Pharmer said.

"Well, I got plenty o' experience with the farming business." Jed assured the McCoy brothers. "Perhaps I pay ya poppy a visit." The three men finished and paid for their drinks. They then got on their horses and rode off in the direction of the McCoy farm.

* * *

When Jed Graham and the McCoy brothers rode up to the McCoy home, they found a bearded man on the front porch. He had a pair of wide eyes that advised you not to mess with him.

"Hey Poppy!" Pharmer shouted as they stopped their horses at the porch. "We found a hand fed the harvest!" All three men dismounted their beasts as the man came up to Jed.

"Randall McCoy." He said in a low voice as he stretched out his hand.

"Jedidiah Graham, call me Jed." The two shook hands as Randall motioned him to come inside. As the men walked inside, an older woman was at the table making bread.

"Hi momma." The boys said as Mrs. McCoy turned to them.

"Ya didn't get too drunk, I pray." She said.

"No momma." Tolbert replied. "We brung home a worker for the farm." As Jed and Randall sat down, drinks were poured.

"So Jed, ya got experience with fieldhanding?" Mr. McCoy asked as Jed nodded.

"I used to work with my pa out in fields soon as I was old nuff." Jed pointed out. "We owned bout a hundred acres a land back in Tennessee. He was planning on getting more land after the war."

"Did he serve?"

"Yes sir, Calvary unit under General Felix Zollicoffer, even gave me his saber." The young man motioned to the sword hanging off his waist.

"What yer pa say bout you coming out to Kentucky?" Randall asked as Jed averted his eyes.

"I wouldn't rightly know with him bein dead n' all." He said softly.

"I'm sorry fer ya loss." Mr. McCoy replied.

"How he die." Pharmer asked as Sally McCoy gave him a look.

"He was murdered by a man who was gunning fer me, that's all ya need know." Jed insisted.

"Well, ya can come wit us to the fields tomorrow." Randall decided. "Consider it a trial run, ya do a good job, I'll keep ya on."

"Thank ya Mr. McCoy, you ain't gonna regret this." Jed replied as the two men shook on the deal.

**NEXT TIME, JED IS PUT TO WORK AND MEETS THE REST OF THE FAMILY, INCLUDING A VERY SPECIAL LADY. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**

**FACE**** CLAIMS**

**RANDOLPH "OLE RANDALL" MCCOY- BILL PAXTON**

**SALLY MCCOY- MARE WINNINGHAM**

**TOLBERT MCCOY- SAM REID**

**PHARMER MCCOY- MICHAEL JIBSON**


	3. First Day In The Fields

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS. THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY _THE FARMER'S DAUGHTER _BY RODNEY ATKINS.**

The next day, Jed showed up bright and early for work as the McCoy men all headed out to the fields to begin planting.

"A'ight." Randall said as they all got off the wagon and he began handing out duties. "Tolbert, ya mind the hay."

"Yes poppy." Tolbert said as he went for his pitchfork.

"Pharmer, ya can start plowing them fields."

"Yes poppy." Pharmer said as he got the hoe attached to one of the horses.

"Jed, ya goin' help me feed the swine."

"Yes Mr. McCoy." Jed replied as he and Randall walked over to the Sty where the hogs were kept. It was about a five minute walk. Once they arrived, Randall pulled out some freshly made slop and the men poured it into the trough. As the pigs were fed, Jed noticed that there were odd notches laid upon their ears.

"Hey Mr. McCoy!" Jed called out. "What's with the odd marks on these pigs ears?"

"Sometimes hogs wander off and git taken, Ya gotta keep a sharp eye out fer pig thieves." Randall explained. "I notch all my swine particular like dat so that I do not get mistook." Jed agreed that it was a wise way to go about it. Once the pigs had eaten their fill, Randall and Jed rejoined the other McCoys and began plowing the field. Plowing the fields with hoes and troughs pulled by horses was log and hard work. The boys talked and made jokes in an attempt to keep morale up.

"Damn Pharmer." Selkirk McCoy said as he made tracks with his hoe. "Ya smell as bad as a Hatfield."

"Yeah, you need to bathe more lil' brother." Tolbert remarked. "Don't need yer scent attracting any Hatfields."

"Aw Hell!" Pharmer shout back. "The two o' ya can blow it out yer asses!"

"What's a Hatfield?" Jed asked as the McCoy brothers turned to him.

"A Hatfield be the lowliest piece of cow dung ta ever lay upon da field." Pharmer remarked.

"A Hatfield is the ugliest, yellowest creature ever ta move upon God's green Earth." Selkirk added with laughter.

"A'ight." Tolbert said, calming his brothers down. "The Hatfields live on da other side of da Tug River in West Virginia. We got us a feud goin on."

"A feud?" Jed asked in surprise. He had heard of feuds before, but he had never been this close to one.

"Yep."

"How in the Hell did it start?"

"Devil Anse Hatfield and our poppy was in the war together." Tolbert explained. "Bout a year for da war ended, Devil Anse deserted like a yella bellied coward. He went back to West Virginia and made slathers if money in the timber business."

"Meanwhile poppy spent the remainder o' the war in a Yankee prison camp." Pharmer added.

"Dat's right." Selkirk said. "Then right after the war, one a dose Hatfield scum buckets named Jim Vance killed our uncle Harmon. Done him down like a dog."

"They sound like real bastards." Jed said in disgust.

"They is." Randall McCoy said as he came up on the boys. "I'm only gonna say it once Jed Graham, if you working fer me, I spect ya ta stay away from them Hatfields."

"Yes sir Mr. McCoy." Jed nodded. He wasn't gonna lose a job to a group of cowards and killers.

"The rest of ya back ta work!" Randall ordered. "There's farming ta be done."

* * *

Many hours later as the sun was going down, Jed and the McCoys returned home. It had been a long hard day and Jed was dog tired. As they arrived, Sally called to them that dinner was ready. Before Jed stepped in the house, Randall turned to him.

"Ya done good out there Jed." He said. "Ya got work here as long as ya want it." Jed was happy that he'd gotten the job, it was going to be hard, but he needed the money.

"Thanks a lot Mr. McCoy." Jed replied as Randall clapped him on the back.

"Let's eat." He said as the men ent in the house. As Jed walked in the house, he saw the McCoy daughters. Roseanna and Nancy were both beautiful, but the younger one took Jed's breath away. She had long brown hair and small brown eyes. As their eyes met, they both blushed.

"Alifair, git the bread." Sally said to the vision of beauty. As Alifair did as she was asked. A single thought ran through Jed Graham's head. _I love my job._

**JUST WHEN JED THOUGHT IT COULDN'T GET NO HOTTER, HE CAUGHT A GLIMPSE OF OL' RANDALL'S DAUGHTER. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**

**FACE CLAIM**

**ROSEANNA MCCOY- LINDSAY PULSIPHER**

**NANCY MCCOY- JENA MALONE**

**ALIFAIR MCCOY- KATIE GRIFFITHS**

**SELKIRK MCCOY- JOE ABSOLOM**


	4. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Alifair

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS.**

After a very hearty dinner, Jed went out to smoke a pipe on the McCoy's front porch. The meal that Mrs. McCoy had made filled him up. it was good to eat actual food and not rely on game that he had to hunt and skin and cook with his own two hands; as well as nuts and berries and other edibles he could find. As he smoked, he was joined by Alifair McCoy. Jed tried his best to remain calm around this beautiful girl, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"Hey." She said softly as he turned around to see her.

"Oh...hey." He replied as she stood next to him.

"How did ya like supper?" Alifair asked.

"Best meal I had in a long time." Jed smiled. Sally McCoy was one Hell of a cook. The table had been loaded with cornbread and a delicious chicken that was cooked to perfection.

"Poppy says that you a traveling man." Alifair stated. "Ya been drifting long?"

"Seem like forever." Jed admitted. The younger McCoy daughter nodded as she stood next to him on the porch.

"Ya ain't selling something, is you?" She asked. The truth was Alifair has crushing hard on Jedidiah Graham and she didn't want to get her heart broken by a man who had no intention of settling down.

"Should I Be?" Jed asked in return.

"All I know is that mama says when a man rolls into town with no particular place to be, that man be selling something...or he running." Jed grew uneasy at this comment. He was indeed running but he couldn't tell Alifair, not yet anyway. What if she didn't understand? What if she rejected him. He didn't want to ruin what chance he had at maybe one day courting her.

"I ain't selling nothing." He assured her.

"So you running?" She asked with fear in her voice. Jed sighed.

"There was no future for me back home." He replied. "I had ta get away. I had to go somewheres where I could have a life. I could find a plot o' land, grow grops, raise animals, settle down...take a wife."

"And bear children." Alifair finished as she looked deep into Jed's eyes.

"Yeah..." he replied. It was as if time had stopped for them in that one moment. Unfortunately, it left as soon as it arrived.

"Alifair, come help me wit these dishes!" Mrs. McCoy hollered. Alifair sighed as she turned to Jed.

"I gotta help mama." She said.

"I understand." Jed replied. "Ya think, maybe we could talk again sometime." Alifair blushed at Jed's words. No man had ever before wanted to speak with her. Any suitors that had come around had always come for Roseanna, maybe Nancy; but never her. Now, this handsome stranger wanted her. She knew that he did and she wanted him just as much.

"I'd like dat." She insisted as she went back into the McCoy house. As Alifair went to help her mother, Jed sighed. He had only come to the McCoy farm to find work, not to fall in love. He just couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. No girl had ever aroused him like she did. Deep down, he knew that if he intended to court her, he would eventually have to tell Alifair the truth about his past. What if she didn't understand why he had done what he did? What if she rejected him and had Ol' Randall run him off. It ate at Jed considerably. As it was getting late, Mr. McCoy insisted that Jed stay the night.

"Tolbert, put down a pallet in yer room." Randall ordered.

"Yes Poppy." The eldest McCoy boy replied as he went to do as his old man bade him.

"Ya can room with Tolbert until ya git yerself a plot o' land." Old man McCoy insisted.

"Thank ya kindly, Mr. McCoy." Jed replied as he readied himself for bed. As Jed moved to enter Tolbert's room, he saw that Alifair was gandering at him from the bedroom that she shared with her younger siblings.

"Good night...Mr. Graham." She replied with a small smile.

"Good night miss McCoy." Jed replied as he laid down on the pallet next to Tolbert's bed. As sleep finally came to him, his dreams were filled with visions of Alifair McCoy. Her hands on his hands, her lips on his lips. He woke up several times during the night, only to realize that it was but a dream. A dream that he hoped to bring to reality sooner rather than later.

**WILL JED BE ALLOWED TO COURT ALIFAIR? NEXT TIME, FLOYD HATFIELD BRINGS HOME THE BACON...AND A LAWSUIT. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	5. Stolen Hearts & Stolen Pigs

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS, NOR DO I OWN THE DIALOGUE.**

_Summer, 1878. Pike County, Kentucky._

Over the next few weeks, Jed Graham worked hard on the McCoy farm. All of the McCoy men and even a couple of the women worked from dawn till dusk to bring in the harvest. As Jed worked his ass off, he gained the respect of the McCoy boys, even Tolbert was giving him a better time. While Jed was busting his ass on the farm, he was also getting closer to Alifair McCoy. Their talks got longer and they began sneaking away to spend more time alone. The more time Jed and Alifair spent together, the more they began to fall for each other. It all came to a head one night after the McCoy's had gone to bed. Jed and Alifair snuck out to the porch and looked up at the starry night. As they laid on their backs and held hands, He could see the blush on her cheeks.

"The stars sure are pretty tonight." She commented.

"Not as pretty as you." Jed replied as Alifair's turned deep red. Without warning, he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss upon the lips. As Jed pulled back, Alifair shut her eyes and let a squeal of pure glee. He chuckled as he kissed her again. This time she returned it. However, Alifair soon regained her senses and stopped Jed.

"Jed, we can't do dis." She protested.

"Why not?" He asked. "Don't ya want ta?"

"I do...but it ain't proper. We ain't even courting yet."

"Well then, I'll ask Mr. McCoy to allow it, make it proper." Alifair kissed Jed as they held hands.

"I always reckoned that Roseanna be the first one ta get hitched." She admitted as Jed cupped her cheek.

"I will marry you Alifair McCoy, if ya will have me." He swore.

"Get my poppy's permission Jedidiah Graham, and I will be your wife." She swore in return as they snuggled up together.

* * *

Things changed for Jed Graham and the rest of the McCoy family on the day that Floyd Hatfield passed by with his crate of hogs. Everyone was hard at work clearing the fields for the harvest when old Floyd passed by.

"Howdy, neighbors." He said as he stopped by the field. "Randall, Miss Sally."

"Howdy do, Floyd." Sally replied.

"Blessed day, ain't it?" Floyd asked.

"Sure is." Randall replied.

"How's your harvest this season?"

"Fair to middling, better than the last one, but not as good as the next."

"Seems good ta me." Selkirk told Jed as they kept working.

"Your hogs fattened up nice." Mr. McCoy commented.

"Ornery critters." Floyd pointed out. "Had the kids and dogs try to round them up but these two kept squealing off." Randall looked at the pigs and recognized one of them. Those were his markings on one of them, he was damn sure about that.

"Tell me, Floyd, how long you had that spotted shoat there?"

"He was bred last year."

"I know when it was bred, that's my marking on its ears."

"No, Randall, you're mistook."

"I notch my swines particular so I do not get mistook."

"Well, you know young pigs is, wanderers." Floyd offered. "I expect you got one or two of mine hanging in your smokehouse."

"I do not." Randall insisted. "How many more of my pigs you took? How much pork you taking from my family to stuff your belly?"

"Hang on, Randall, that's a serious accusal." Floyd pointed out. "You is being quarrelsome."

"I am, am I? Well, how's this for quarrelsome?" McCoy said as he grabbed his sickle. "Damn you for a pig thief, Floyd Hatfield." Floyd made a face, but pulled his horse along and said nothing.

"Come on, come on get." Floyd told his horse.

"I guess all you Hatfields are the same!" Randall cried out after him. Jed spat on the ground. What kind of people were these Hatfields? Thieving swine from their neighbors.

* * *

A few days later, Randall's cousin: a man by the name of Perry Cline came to the McCoy home for Sunday supper. As expected, the topic of the stolen pig did come up.

"Did you get enough to eat, Perry?"

"Thank you, an elegant sufficiency Aunt Sally." Perry nodded.

"Roseanna, help me clear the table." Sally commanded. "Alifair, help the little ones."

"This matter of Floyd Hatfield and the theft of your livestock." Perry said.

"He lied and denied it to my face."

"We sue." Perry decided. "It's useful to think of the law as a muscle; like a muscle, it can be strengthened with proper use, use too little, it becomes feeble and too weak to protect you."

"Well, that's fine talk, Perry." Randall sighed. "You got the gift, Floyd Hatfield lives on the other side of the river."

"Where a Hatfield sits as judge." Sally pointed out.

"I can arrange a jury trial." Mr. Cline countered. "We'll sit six McCoys and six Hatfields. Now, it won't get you justice for your poor murdered brother, we win this case, it's a kind of justice nonetheless."

"It strikes me as foolish." Sally argued.

"How's that, ma'am?" Perry asked.

"Going to court over a pig, makes us look like some village idiot."

"Sally." Mr. McCoy chided. "I suppose in the end God punishes all transgression.

"But as you well know oftentimes the good Lord expects us to be the instrument of his will." Perry explained.

"What say you, Jim?" Randall asked.

"I say we sue." Jim replied.

"You can't let them Hatfield's git away with dis." Jed agreed. Randall nodded.

"We gonna sue those Hatfield bastards." He decided.

**NEXT TIME, THE HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS GO TO TRIAL...AND JED ASKS RANDALL MCCOY A QUESTION. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**

**FACE CLAIMS**

**FLOYD HATFIELD- LLOYD HUTCHINSON**

**PERRY CLINE- RONAN VIBERT**

**JIM MCCOY- TOM MCKAY**


	6. A Day In Court

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS, NOR DO I OWN THE DIALOGUE.**

_Autumn, 1878. West Virginia._

A few weeks later, The Hatfield family and the McCoy family met on the West Virginia side of the Tug River to meet in court. As they all gathered in the courthouse, Jed and Alifair stole looks at each other. He also got a good look at Devil Anse Hatfield himself. He looked like a strong man, but Jed couldn't tell if he was trustworthy. The only thing that Jed Graham knew for sure was that Devil Anse was a dangerous looking man. Suddenly, everyone stood up as Judge Valentine Hatfield came into the courtroom and took his seat at the bench. As he did, Cotton, a relation of a Devil Anse, and the village idiot, stood up.

"Hi, Uncle Wall." He said as he father tried to shush him.

"Hi, Uncle Wall." One of the McCoy relations mocked.

"Court is in session." Judge Hatfield announced. "Thanks to those of you on the jury for coming today and agreeing to serve. I know most of you all got crops and stock needs tending. So I ain't gonna keep you from your tasks any longer than necessary." He motioned to Perry Cline who got on his soapbox.

"Judge Hatfield, members of the jury." Mr. Cline began. "It is useful to think of the law as a muscle. Like a muscle, it can be strengthened with proper use..."

"Mr. Cline, the briefer you make your remarks, the better your case is gonna be received." The judge said as some folks chuckled. "Sit down. Do you mean to call witnesses?"

"Mr. Randall McCoy and his wife, Sally both saw the McCoy marking on the ear of the hog in question." Perry replied.

"I don't think we need to call them to the stand just to say so." Valentine stated. "So to put it plain, the McCoys say it is their pig and their ear notch and Floyd says that ain't so, is that clear?"

"I tell ya, Floyd's a damn thief." Tolbert whispered to Jed.

"Is the pig in court today?"

"No, it ain't." Floyd replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's done been ate."

"All right, Floyd." Judge Hatfield replied. "You got any witness saw it before you butchered to say it is your notch?"

"I didn't know I needed one." Floyd admitted. "You give me a couple hours, I might could come up with somebody."

"I seen it, the hog in question." Bill Staton, a Hatfield relation and an old drunk stood up. "I seen Floyd actually out that shoat's ear...oh, do I need to say I seen it on the Bible?"

"I'd advise you not to." The judge replied as others laughed.

"That pig had black spots on its hams as I recollect, Floyd's hand slipped when he notched. He pretty near out his thumb off."

"Horseshit." Randall whispered to his wife.

"Why would Floyd show Randall that swine if he stole it?" Bill asked. "It don't make no sense.

"Cause he be a dumbass." Tolbert answered.

"That's enough, Bill." Valentine stated. "I trust y'all give Bill Staton's testimony the respect it deserves."

"No, no. I ain't quite done, you see..." Bill started up again.

"You sit down!" Jed knew that the McCoys were not caring well, so he decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I will speak!" He said as he stood up to the surprise of everyone.

"And who in the Sam Hill are you?" Judge Hatfield inquired.

"Name's Jedidiah Graham, I work fer Randall McCoy. I seen him notch the pig, he notched it real peculiar. I asked him why he done it like dat, and he said so that he always knows which pigs be his and which ain't." Jed took a deep breath as he committed perjury.

"Randall, is this boy speaking true?" The judge asked as Randall took a moment and then nodded.

"He is, he was there with me when I notched it." He replied.

"Noted...Members of the jury, who thinks the hog belonged to Floyd Hatfield?" Judge Valentine asked as the Hatfield jurors raised their hands. "All right, who believes the hog was Randall McCoy's?" All of the McCoy jurors raised their hands, except one.

"What in the Hell?" Tolbert muttered.

"Selkirk McCoy?" The judge asked. "You didn't vote one way or the other."

"Well, he votes Uncle Randall." Parris McCoy insisted as he nudged his cousin.

"He has to be the one to say so, Parris."

"Well, I'm trying to do the right thing here." Selkirk replied. "You see, I am of the McCoy family...but Well, the truth is deep down, I do believe that pig was one of Floyd Hatfield's razorbacks." This pissed Randall off something fierce.

"You lowdown!" Parris exclaimed. "You do not deserve the name McCoy."

"Bill swears on oath he seen Floyd cut that notch."

"You are a lying spawn of hell that voted his Hatfield wife's apron strings." Randall shouted.

"Oh, Randall, just leave her on out of this." Devil Anse pleaded. "Gonna give yourself apoplexy, all this to-do over a pig."

"This is about honor." Mr. McCoy insisted. "About lying and stealing and murdering."

"That's not pertinent to the case." Valentine stated.

"It's about sin, Devil Anse, what's Christian right and damnation wrong!

"McCoy!" The judge exclaimed. "This case is dismissed! Everybody get the hell out of here!" Everyone delved into shouts and insults and fisticuffs until Judge Hatfield fired off a round.

"Holy shit!" Jed said to no one in particular.

"By God, I will gut-shoot the next agitator who further disrespects my courtroom." He spat. "A McCoy or a Hatfield."

"I reckon this is what I should have expected from a Hatfield court." Randall remarked.

"One more word out of you, McCoy, I'll hold you in contempt." The judge replied.

"You best watch your high and mighty ass, Preacher McCoy." Mr. Hatfield said angrily.

"Here's scripture for you." McCoy replied. "Blood toucheth blood." As the McCoys led the courtroom, they were all pissed off at the verdict. As Jed was pondering talking to Alifair, he heard his name be called.

"Jed, come over here!" Randall called as Jed walked over.

"Mr. McCoy?" He said nervously.

"I appreciate what ya done for my family today." He replied. "Ya put urself at great risk by lying in court to see what's mine returned to me. A debt not soon forgotten."

"It was your hog Randall, I seen it." Jed replied as Tolbert clapped him on the back.

"If ya be needing anything, let me know." Mr. McCoy said as he moved to get on his wagon.

"Mr. McCoy, I would ask a favor of ya." Jed stated as Randall turned to him.

"Give it name and see it done."

"I would...like ya permission...to court yer daughter: Alifair." Alifair smiled as Randall's eyes widened. He turned to his daughter.

"Do ya have feelings for this man?" He asked.

"I do poppy." She replied. McCoy nodded as he turned to Jed Graham.

"Ya may court my daughter." He said. Alifair grinned as she went over to Jed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank ya Mr. McCoy." Jed replied as Alifair kissed him on the cheek.

"Ya bring Alifair home without fail." He said as he snapped the reigns and the wagon took off. They were alone except for Tolbert.

"Look Jed, I know I was a bit standoffish these last few months...but ya earned my trust today." He said as he shook Jed's hand.

"Thanks Tolbert." Jed replied as Tolbert rode off on his horse. Once they were alone, Jed and Alifair shared a passionate kiss.

**JED HAS BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION TO COURT ALIFAIR MCCOY. WILL SHE CONSENT TO BE HIS BRIDE? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**

**FACE CLAIM**

**WILLIAM "DEVIL ANSE" HATFIELD- KEVIN COSTNER**

**JUDGE VALENTINE "WALL" HATFIELD- POWERS BOOTH**

**ELLISON "COTTON TOP" MOUNTS- NOEL FISHER**

**BILL STANTON- MICHAEL GRECO**

**PARRIS MCCOY- BEN CARTWRIGHT**


	7. Courting Alifair

**I DO NOW OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS. I WANTED TO DO A FLUFF CHAPTER THIS TIME AROUND BEFORE WE GET TO THE DEEP STUFF.**

_Winter, 1878. Pike County, Kentucky._

As the Autumn turned to Winter on the Tug River, The McCoy family watched as the love between Jedidiah and Alifair blossomed. The couple spent every waking moment together, except for when Jed was working of course. When he wasn't, the two made every effort to be in each other's presence. They sat next to each other at every meal and if there was a chance, Jed and Alifair would go on strolls and horse rides. It was very easy for Jed to talk to Alifair. In the past, he had never really gotten close to anyone. He simply couldn't afford to; if he did, they would eventually find out about his past. Either by him, or by the people from his past that pursued him. He wanted nothing more to settle down with Alifair and help her raise his children and take care of her for the rest of their lives, but he was afraid and rightfully so. He wanted to be honest with Alifair before he asked Randall McCoy for his daughter's hand in marriage. He just didn't know if she would understand what had happened. In his heart, he knew he had done right by his family, but still...it was not easy to sit someone down and tell them that you did what Jed had done. He tried to put it out of his mind as he romanced the McCoy girl, as he did one day when they had went outside to play in the snow.

"Damn, the snow sure is cold." Jed remarked as he worked on constructing a snowman while Alifair gathered more snow.

"What?" Alifair chuckled. "You telling me the winter in Tennessee was never chilly."

"Not as chilly as this, no." He insisted.

"Ah, don't be a baby." She mocked as she came over and kissed him upon the lips. Jed blushed as they kissed while falling on their backs in the white landscape. They continued to build for a while until the sun started to go down. As they made their way back to the McCoy home for dinner, As they ate, Jed conversed with the McCoy family. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he belonged with these people. He had not known what having a family was like since his father and his sister were taken from him. He enjoyed having people around that he cared for and who cared for him. As he went to bed that night, after long talk and make out session with Alifair, Jed felt that he was finally in a good place. He didn't have to run anymore, he didn't have to fight anymore, unless a Hatfield came around. Jedidiah Graham was finally content with his life in Pike County. Little did he know, that his life was once again, about to be uprooted.

**NEXT TIME, JED'S PAST IS REVEALED AND IT IS DARK AND ANGSTY. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	8. Jed's Past Is Made Known

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE AND SUCIDE, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

_Spring, 1879. Pike County, Kentucky._

As it always tended to do, Jedidiah Graham's past came back to bite him in the ass. He had gone into town in order to buy a present for Alifair. Jed felt as though he was finally ready to ask Randall McCoy to give him Alifair's hand in marriage. He had courted her for a few months now and they were madly in love. He had found a very pretty scarf at the market. It was green which was Alifair's favorite color. As he made his way back to the McCoy home, he dismounted his horse and saw a wagon out front. He was surprised as he went inside and saw the entire McCoy family in the kitchen along with Perry Cline. The menfolk looked angry while the womenfolk looked distressed. The worst part of all was seeing Alifair bawling her eyes out.

"Alifair?" Jed asked nervously as he looked around the room at everyone. "What is going on?" Mr. McCoy looked at Perry Cline who slid a piece of paper towards Jed who picked it up. His heart sank as he saw that it was a wanted poster with his face on it.

_WANTED FOR MUDRER: DEAD OR ALIVE_

_JEDIDIAH ABEL GRAHAM_

_$250 FOR THE BODY, $500 FOR HIS CAPTURE AND RETURN TO NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE._

"Where did ya get this?" Jed asked, looking at Perry's smug face.

"I wanted to know exactly who my cousin was allowing to come into our family." Perry replied. "So, I did a little digging around and one of my law associates in Louisville was kind enough to send me a copy."

"Ya came into my house, sat at my table...all the while knowing that ya done killed a man in cold blood!" McCoy spat.

"It weren't like dat!" Jed exclaimed. "Will ya even give me a chance to explain myself?" Randall was quiet for a moment, then nodded.

"Do so, then." Jed took a look at Alifair as he cleared his throat.

"Ya know how ya told me that the Hatfields were da law on the other side o' da river?" He asked. "Well, back in Nashville, we had our own Hatfields: The Prestons. The Preston family has everyone in the city in they pocket: lawmen, judges, officer holders, the Tennessee militia, even the damn governor of the state. Uriah Preston was the Devil Anse of Nashville, Whatever he wanted, he got...no matter who he hurt or who he helped." Jed thought back about what had happened to his family.

* * *

_Nashville, Tennessee. 2 years ago._

_Jed was at home, smoking a pipe on a calm night when he saw his sister running up to their estate. She was sobbing and her dress was ripped._

_"Jess...what happens to ya?" He asked as he embraced her._

_"It was ol' man Preston who done it." She wailed. Jess proceeded to tell Jed how he had persuaded her to come to his elegant home to discuss their father, who was not doing well financially at the time. Once there, he had violently raped her._

_"He took advantage...of me..." Jess sobbed as Jed cursed the entire Preston family._

_"We won't let them get away with dis." He swore. "We will have satisfaction for this wrong." Once ol' man Graham was told what had happened, he took Uriah Preston to court. As always though, the jury was in his pocket and he was acquitted._

* * *

"It destroyed her." Jed said on the verge of tears. "Her reputation was ruined, suitors stopped coming round, and her rapist was free ta walk the streets a free man." "My God." Sally McCoy said as the entire family was shocked. The little ones had been sent to their rooms long ago.

"Then...a couple months after the trial...I found Jess..." He said as he broke down. "She done hung herself wit the scarf our mother had made fer her." The sight of Jess hanging from a tree haunted him to this day.

"No..." Randall said with widened eyes. He felt for Jed, if any man had raped his daughters, he would be a dead man.

"After I cut her down...I rode over to the Preston home...and I killed Uriah dead. I stabbed him so many times I done lost count." Jed admitted. "After I realize what I done...I ran to my pa. He told me to get out of Nashville or get hanged."

"What happened to ya pa?" Tolbert asked.

"After the body was found, Uriah's eldest son Billy Joe formed a posse to hunt me down." He explained. "They went to my home...they torched it...and...and they lynched my pa...on the same tree that Jess had hung herself on!" The memory of watching his father die stuck with Jed.

"_I'm gonna kill that bastard o' yours!" Billie Joe had sworn as Mr. Graham had swung from the tree._

"That damn savage!" Mr. McCoy swore as he kicked his chair over.

"He and his posse have been chasing me from Nashville to Pulaski to Louisville; and it's only a matter o' time before they come here." Jed told them.

"Ya can't leave!" Alifair cried as she threw herself at him.

"If that animal sets foot on our land, I'll blow his god damn brains out!" Tolbert insisted as Randall embraced Jed.

"I don't blame ya fer what ya done." He assured the young man. "Ya done right by ya sister and ya kin."

"We ain't running ya off." Sally added. Jed was crying like a baby. He was filled with so many feelings that he was overwhelmed. The only problem was that Jed was right...it was only a matter of time before Billy Joe Preston and his posse made it to the Tug River.

**JED'S PAST HAS BEEN REVEALED! WILL THE POSSE COME TO PIKE COUNTY? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**

**FACE CLAIMS**

**JESS GRAHAM- NATALIA DYER**

**BILLY JOE PRESTON- DACRE MONTGOMERY**

**OL' MAN GRAHAM- MATTHEW MODINE**

**URIAH GRAHAM- WILLEM DAFOE**


	9. Meeting A Hatfield

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

_Summer, 1879. Pike County, Kentucky._

As Summer came to the Tug, Jed's confidence had finally recovered from the McCoys learning the truth about his past. A couple months after Perry Cline's pathetic power play, Jed decided to ask Randall for Alifair's hand in marriage. However, before he could ask Mr. McCoy, he needed to prove that he was serious about providing for her. For many months, Jed had been saving up his money to purchase a ring for his love. He rode into town and went to the local shop where he had found a ring that he could afford. It was a plain band, nothing special. However, it was a physical symbol of his willingness to take care of Alifair and that was all that mattered. Jed went into the shop and bought the ring. It cost quite a pretty penny, but Jed had saved up enough to pay for it. As he left the shop with the ring safely in his pocket, he saw a young, handsome man with blonde hair selling moonshine. Jed always liked moonshine and he thought that it might help as an icebreaker between him and old man McCoy. He walked up to the stand.

"Hello there friend." The young man said cheerfully. "Ya looking to drink?"

"One bottle of your finest moonshine please." Jed ordered. "It's a special occasion."

"What be the occasion, if ya don't mind my asking?"

"I'm taking myself a wife and I'm gonna ask her daddy fer her hand."

"Congratulations!" The blonde said as he offered up a bottle. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Alifair McCoy." Jed answered as the man's smile faded.

"Her daddy be Ol' Randall McCoy?" The blonde inquired.

"Yes sir." Jed replied as he noticed the man's hesitance.

"Is Ol' Randall really as Orkney as people say?"

"I don't think so." Jed stated. "He's a real good fella once ya got to know him, unless you's a Hatfield." The blonde nodded as he handed Jed the bottle.

"75 cents." He said as Jed paid him the money.

"Thank ya kindly, I never did catch yer name." He said as he offered a hand. "Jed Graham."

"Johnse Hatfield." The blonde replied as Jed walked away feeling confused. Randall always said that the Hatfields were murderers, but Johnse didn't seem to be the murdering type. It was puzzling, to say the least.

**NEXT TIME, JED ASKS TWO SEPARATE QUESTIONS. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APRECIATED.**

**FACE CLAIM**

**JOHNSE HATFIELD- MATT BARR**


	10. Ol' Randall Gives Permission

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS.**

_Autumn 1879. Pike County, Kentucky._

When he returned from town, Jed went to the McCoy home to find Randall polishing his rifle. He told his family that he was keeping it on hand in case any thieving vermin came around; but everyone knew that when he said vermin, he really meant Hatfields.

"Hello Mr. McCoy." He said as he handed him the bottle of moonshine. "Thought ya might like ta wet yer whistle." Randall eyes the bottle suspiciously.

"You trying to ply me with liquor?" He accused. "If you got something to say, then say it." Jed swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked Old man McCoy in the eye.

"Very well, ya have asked me plain, so I shall tell ya plain." He stated. "I would very much like to marry your daughter Alifair and take her as my wife. I mean ya git me a plot o' land, raise crops, bear children, and give ya daughter a good life."

"Ya swear to it?" McCoy asked, his eyes bearing deep into Jed.

"I do sir." He replied without missing a beat. Randall nodded as he called for Alifair to come to the kitchen. She came as her father bid her and gave Jed a small smile.

"Alifair, Jedidiah Graham has asked fer ya hand in marriage." He said as Alifair tried to hide her joy. Both her and Jed were blushing.

"What have you decided poppy?" She asked hopefully.

"Do ya have feelings fer this man?" He asked his daughter bluntly.

"I do poppy." Alifair admitted.

"Will ya accept his proposal o' marriage?" Mr. McCoy inquired.

"I will poppy." She insisted as Randall nodded.

"Very well, ya may marry my daughter." Jed and Alifair embraced and kissed each other passionately. Anyone could see that they were in love. Roseanna embraced her sister as the boys clapped Jed on the back and offered their own praises.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, THIS WEEK HAS BEEN SO BUSY. NEXT CHAPTER, JED AND ALIFAIR GET HITCHED. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	11. The Wedding Of Jedidiah & Alifair

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON.**

_Winter 1879. Pike County, Kentucky._

A few months later after the first snow fall of the season, the day finally came for Jedidiah Graham to marry Alifair McCoy. The entire McCoy family along with their relations had gathered in the Tug Fork Church Of Christ for the wedding. Jed stood at the alter with the preacher. Next to him was Tolbert McCoy who was serving as best man and the brothers as groomsmen. Roseanna served as the maid of honor along with her cousin Nancy as a bridesmaid. Suddenly, Alifair came in, wearing a beautiful white dress. Randall McCoy walked her down the aisle and gave her away to Jed.

"You are to take care of my daughter without fail, do ya hear me?" He said solemnly.

"Yes sir." Jed replied as he and Alifair turned to the preacher.

"We are gathered here today in sight of God, and the presence o' friends and loved ones, ta celebrate one o' life's greatest moments." He began. "We are here ta give recognition ta the worth and beauty o' love, and ta add our best wishes n' blessings ta the words that will unite Jedidiah Graham and Alifair McCoy in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman ta be married?"

"I do." Mr. McCoy stated as the preacher nodded. He then took his seat next to Sally.

"Jedidiah and Alifair, marriage is the most important o' all earthly relationships." The preacher continued. "It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding o' its sacred nature. Yo marriage must stand by the strength o' your love and the power o' faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so ta your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage." Jed and Alifair stole glances at each other, their faces red as fresh strawberries. The lovers then took their vows before God and man.

"I, Jedidiah Abel Graham take you Alifair Jessa McCoy ta be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love." He vowed. "I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh wit you and cry wit you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand ta hold, so I give you my life ta keep. So help me God." Alifair smiled as she took her vows.

"I, Alifair Jessa McCoy take you, Jedidiah Abel Graham to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love." She vowed. "I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand ta hold, so I give you my life ta keep. So help me God."

"Jedidiah, do ya take Alifair ta be your Wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Jed replied.

"Do you promise ta love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do." The preacher then turned to Alifair.

"Alifair, do you take Jedidiah ta be your Husband?

"I do." She replied.

"Do you promise ta love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do." Jed and Alifair were then handed the rings by Tolbert and Roseanna.

"The ring is a symbol o' the unbroken circle o' love." The preacher announced. "Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each be the giver and each be the receiver. May these rings always remind you o' the vows you have taken."

"I got it." Tolbert whispered as he handed the ring to the groom. Jed and Alifair put on their rings before turning to the preacher once more.

"By the power vested in me, by God almighty, I now pronounce ya husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jed and Alifair teared up as they leaned in shared a passionate kiss. "I present to ya, Mr. and Mrs. Jedidiah Graham." As everyone hooted and hollered, Tolbert embraced his brother in law tightly.

"Brother, now you be a McCoy, for better o' worse." He said sincerely.

* * *

After all the hoopla of the wedding was over, Jed found himself alone in a room with his wife: Alifair Graham. They were both nervous as they knew what was expected on a wedding night. As Jed and Alifair undressed, he took her hand in his.

"Alifair, if you'd rather wait...I wouldn't hold it against ya." Jed assured her.

"I want to." Alifair replied. "I'm prepared ta do my duties as your wife." Jed nodded as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. They then both undressed. As he got on top of her, he caressed her perky and pink breasts. Their kisses got deeper as he found her opening and proceeded to make love to her. They moved together as pleasure filled both their bodies. Finally they climaxed together in pure ecstasy. Afterwards they laid next to each other, kissing and admiring their naked forms. All in all, pretty good for the first time.

**WILL ALIFAIR BE ABLE TO BEAR CHILDREN FOR HER HUSBAND? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	12. Love & Fear

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS. I WANTED TO HAVE A FLUFF SCENE.**

_Spring 1880. Pike County, Kentucky._

Jed and Alifair didn't have the money for a fancy honeymoon, so they just had their honeymoon at the McCoy home. The couple had their first Christmas as newlyweds and as the winter turned to spring, Jed and Alifair began thinking about their future.

"You know, we gonna need ta git a plot o' land." Jed said one morning as the couple lay in bed together after a long night of making love.

"And a few acres o' land to get started." Alifair added.

"I'm gonna build us a house, not a huge house, just a decent sized place; bout 4 bedrooms fer us n' the kids and a guest room fer when we have family over." Jed and Alifair snuggled up in bed together as they spoke of the life to come. Their skin pressing up against each other. As they cuddled with each other, Alifair eventually looked away.

"What's the matter honey?" Jed asked as he kissed her hand.

"I fear the trouble with poppy and Devil Anse Hatfield ain't over yet." She replied.

"Ol' Randall can't be ornery bout a pig forever." He assured her.

"It ain't just a pig Jed." Alifair insisted. "Ever since the war ended and that bastard Jim Vance killed my uncle Harmon, poppy and Devil Anse have been itching to git into a bloody fight, I'm worried they'll drag all o' the Tug into this feud and the river's gonna run red with blood."

"Alifair." Jed chided her as he rubbed her flat belly. "I wanna hav a baby, but our baby ain't gonna want be born into such a place as ya making Pike county sound."

"I wish that Pike County weren't no more than the four corners o' this room." Alifair sighed.

"Then imagine it is and I ain't never gonna let harm enter it." Jed swore as the couple shared a deep kiss.

"I just kept help being afraid of what a war between us and the Hatfields would bring." Alifair insisted. "Ain't you afraid o' anything?" Jed was afraid of many things, but one thing stuck out in his mind.

"What I fear is that one day you will no longer love me." He admitted as Alifair gave him a sad smile and kissed him.

"If that is what you fear Jedidiah Graham, then you fear nothing." She swore as they held each other close and made beautiful love once again.

**CAN JED PROTECT ALIFAIR FROM WHAT IS TO COME? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	13. The Future Is Set

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS.**

_Summer 1880. Pike County, Kentucky._

After the honeymoon was over, Jed and Alifair began preparing for their future together as husband and wife. As part of his wedding present, Randall McCoy had gifted Jed about seven acres of land. It also gave with a good plot to build a house upon. As Jed began building his house, the McCoy brothers ere always around to help.

"I'm telling ya, this gonna be a mighty fine house when we done with it." Pharmer said as he helped Jed raise the foundations for his new home.

"Better than anything those damn Hatfields could do." Tolbert insisted.

"Yeah, I heard that they steal the stones they use for their houses." Bud added.

"Where did ya hear that from?" Jed inquired as Bud and Pharmer chuckled.

"From Tolbert." They both replied as the eldest McCoy brother shook his head and let out a hearty chuckle. Nothing could cheer the McCoy boys up like a good round of bitching about the Hatfields.

* * *

It took a couple of months, but Jed and the McCoys came through in fine style. They had built a one story four bedroom home that included a strong stone chimney for the couple. Jed and the boys had began planting corn to sell to the liquor makers around the area. It was hard work going at it by himself, but knowing that he had Alifair to come home to made Jed not mind it so much. As he was plowing his fields one day, he received a visit from an unexpected guest: Johnse Hatfield.

"Hello Jed." He said as he rode up to him.

"Johnse Hatfield, What brings ya out ta this side o' the Tug?" Jed asked.

"I figured i'd bring ya little wedding present." Johnse said as he pulled out a bottle of moonshine. "I know it's a bit late, but I felt generous, no charge."

"Much obliged." Jed said as he took the bottle. As he took a swig, Johnse cleared his throat. He clearly had ulterior motives.

"While I be in the neighborhood, I was wondering if ya could tell me a little bout yer sister in law?"

"Which one?"

"The unspeakably beautiful blonde one." Johnse clarified.

"You mean Roseanna McCoy." Jed said with a smirk. "What ya looking ya know?"

"I was curious...as ta if she had any suitors?" Johnse asked nervously.

"Not ta my knowledge, unless ya count lawyer Perry Cline always making advances." Jed replied.

"She accept 'em?"

"She don't want ta. The problem with Roseanna is that she's so sweet and so kind, she just don't have it in her ta tell him ta piss off."

"Well, I wish ya luck with yer crops." Johnse said as he turned his horse fer West Virginia. "Say hi ta the missus fer me."

"Johnse!" Jed hollered as the Hatfield prepared to leave. "I ain't got nothing personal against you Hatfields, mainly cause I don't know ya; but my in laws do and Ol' Randall won't take kindly if ya show up on his doorstep coming ta call on his favorite daughter."

"Thanks fer the warning." Johnse replied as he rode off undeterred. After Johnse had left and Jed had finished in the fields for the day, he went back home where his wife was waiting for him.

"Yer back, finally." Alifair said as she wrapped Jed in a huge hug. "I got news fer ya."

"I got news myself, but you first." Jed replied as he got off his feet.

"I...I ain't had my flow in two months." She said as Jed's attention was fixed. There was only one logical explanation for why a girl would not have her monthly visitor.

"Alifair...is ya saying what I think yer saying?" He asked nervously.

"I'll have ya go into town and call on doc but...I do believe that I'm with child."

"I...I'm gonna be a daddy?" Jed asked in shock. He had always wanted a wife and child, but after Billie Jo ran him out of Nashville, he felt it was never gonna happen. Now that it was, it was almost too good to be true. He picked up Alifair and kissed her deeply. He then kissed her belly. As Jed and Alifair cried tears of happiness, he realized that for the first time in a long time, Jedidiah Graham was truly happy with his life.

**JED AND ALIFAIR ARE EXPECTING! NEXT TIME, JED FINDS HIMSELF IN THE MIDDLE OF A TRAGIC LOVE AFFAIR. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	14. Star Crossed Lovers

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE. SOME PARTS OF THIS WILL BE IN JOHNSE AND ROSEANNA'S POV.**

_Election Day 1880. Tug River Valley._

It was confirmed that Alifair was indeed carrying Jed's baby. Randall, Sally and the entire family were pleased at the idea of another McCoy to join the ranks. Other than the pig fiasco of '78, things had been mainly peaceful between the Hatfields and the McCoys. There were little spats here and there, but nothing too major to disturb the Tug. That would change however on Election Day in the autumn of 1880. Everyone turned up to vote and to join in on the festivities. Jed and Alifair had also come, along with the rest of the McCoys. Tolbert had asked Jed to help sell moonshine with him and needing money in his pocket, he had agreed. Jed and the McCoy boys were standing around Tolbert's barrels as Ellison Hatfield and his son Cottontop were preparing to perform a trick with an anvil and some gunpowder.

"Oh, easy now, son." Ellison told the simple minded Cottontop. "Don't want it going off just yet."

"Yeah, mush head, don't blow us all up." Tolbert remarked. "Ya half-wit bastard moron."

"Aw Tolbert, lay off him." Jed replied. He pitied poor Cottontop, he couldn't help being a simpleton.

"Come here, come here!":Ellison growled as he dragged Tolbert over. "Find it funny, Apologize!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry you is a bastard, Cotton Top." Tolbert said as Ellison jerked him.

"That ain't good enough."

"I apologize for what I called ya, I won't never call yqmno names again." Ellison seemed satisfied and let Tolbert go.

"You didn't have ta do that, Pa." Cottontop said. "Everybody calls me mush head." Before Ellison could reply, Devil Anse walked over with Levicy.

"Well, you ain't like everybody else, Cotton." He explained. "God give ya such a big heart, he couldn't very well give ya an overabundance of brains now too, could he?"

"I guess not, I am a bastard, though." Cottontop admitted.

"You listen to me, boy." Devil Anse said in all seriousness. "A bastard's got no family that loves him. Is that you?"

"No."

"No, it's not."

"You're my son." Ellison assured the boy. "Why do ya think your first name's Ellison?" Once that was settled, they turned their attention to the anvil. "Let's see it fly, get everybody back now."

"Okey-dokey." Cottontop said as he motioned for everyone to move back. "Everybody, stand back now."

* * *

_Johnse's POV_

While Jed Graham was trying to keep his bonehead brother in law out of trouble, Johnse Hatfield was selling his moonshine that if you asked anyone, was better than the swill that Tolbert sold. He was currently engaging in business with his uncle Lias Hatfield. Lias was after free shine, but Johnse wasn't fitting to comp him.

"I said no." Johnse insisted. "I gotta make a living here, goddang it. You want free whiskey, ya go talk ta Tolbert McCoy.

"I might do that." Lias replied. Johnse was about to tell his uncle where to get off when he saw Roseanna McCoy walking along with her cousin Nancy. He saw a perfect opportunity to stake his claim to her affections, Jed Graham had told him that Roseanna had no suitors to speak of and Perry Cline was nowhere to be seen. This was his chance and he meant to take it.

"Hey Cap, Robert E, y'all take over." Johnse said as he got off his barrels and made a beeline for Randall McCoy's eldest girl.

* * *

_Roseanna's POV_

Roseanna loved taking part the election day festivities. She spent a majority of her time working or tending to the McCoy home; opportunities for fun were few and far in between. As she strolled with her cousin Nancy, she had no idea that her life was about to change.

"Don't look now, Johnse Hatfield's staring at us." Nancy pointed out as Roseanna looked over to see the handsome Hatfield gandering at her. "I sure hope crows swoop down and pluck his eyes out."

"What a thing to say, Nancy." Roseanna remarked. Her cousin could be quite ornery at times, but Roseanna couldn't be ornery if she tried.

"His uncle, Jim Vance, killed my pap." Nancy explained.

"Ya don't know that fer sure." Roseanna pointed out.

"Everybody says so." Nancy insisted.

"Don't make it fer sure." Roseanna shot back as she got a better look. "He sure is handsome."

"Son of Devil Anse."

"I ain't never seen no devil look like that." She turned back to sample some of the wares being sold.

"Hello, Roseanna McCoy." She turned her head to see the blonde bombshell himself. "I'm Johnse Hatfield."

"I know who ya are." She replied as she tried to hide her smile.

"Does that mean ya won't talk to me?" He asked. "Me being a Hatfield and all?"

"I don't mean you no harm." She said.

"Well, now, that's the way I feel, you know, I don't see why there's been so much trouble." Johnse replied. "I bet ya didn't know I was named for a McCoy; Yes, ma'am."

"Is that so?"

"Hey, you wanna go see the second most beautiful sight in West Virginia?"

"So am I supposed to ask what's the first most beautiful sight?"

"Well, if you wanna go" Johnse stated.

"Then you're gonna say, _Oh, you are_. Just like you told Eloise Jenkins and about a dozen other girls." Roseanna accused. "I heard all about you."

"If all the gossip about me was true...Hell, I'd have horns and a spiny tail." Johnse shot back as Roseanna noticed his fancy boots that he had ordered out of a catalog a while back.

"Those are some mighty interesting boots you're wearing." She said as Johnse proudly showed them off.

"You like them?" He smirked.

"No, I didn't say that." She quickly retracted. Roseanna was trying to keep her wits about her, but the poor girl was fighting a losing battle. "So, what is the second most beautiful sight in West Virginia?"

"Well, now, I'll take you there." Johnse said as he took her by the hand and led Roseanna away from the fair and the feud.

**IT'S LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, OR IS IT...JUST KIDDING, I TOTALLY SHIP JOHNSE AND ROSEANNA. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	15. Star Crossed Lovers II

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE.**

_Election Day 1880. Tug River Valley. Johnse's POV_

Johnse and Roseanna walked for a spell until they reached Johnse's still in the woods. It was a small structure, but it was sturdy enough. The still had room for all the liquor making and a cot for Johnse to sleep on if he ever need to pull an all nighter or if he needed to hide from an angry father whose daughter he had deflowered.

"Ain't she a beauty?" Johnse asked as he led a Roseanna to where the moonshine magic happened. "I can produce maybe...I don't know, half gallon a day of fine Western Virginia corn liquor. I mean, this is the horse's head still, catch can."

"It's bigger than my brother Tolbert's." Roseanna remarked. That got a smirk out of Johnse. It was good to know that he was ahead of the competition.

"You know, I built this rig myself." He pointed out. "I borrowed the money to buy the parts from my pa. I figure, make a good living, support my family proper. I'm even building me a cabin not far from here, down the road a stretch from Jedidiah Graham's place...for my wife to have babies in."

"Got yourself a wife?" Roseanna asked as Johnse chuckled.

"Oh, you You're teasing me, I know." He replied.

"Well, one thing I know for a fact, you got girlfriends by the bushel." She shot back as Johnse looked her dead in the eye.

"I ain't serious about none of them..."

* * *

_Jed's POV_

Meanwhile, Jed was keeping company with his brothers in law back at the festival. Cottontop was bobbing for apple and Tolbert was still poking fun at his expense.

"Look at that mush head." Tolbert snarked. "Yer supposed to drown the runt of the litter like this." Tolbert pretended to choke Cottontop as Pharmer and Bed snickered.

"Just kick him in." Pharmer added. The fun ended when Cap Hatfield came over and got his cousin away from the McCoys.

"Easy laughing a bunch, ain't it?" He remarked as Jed felt bad for Tolbert's teasing.

"Well, have fun boys, I'm gonna take my wife home." Jed stated as Tolbert nodded. Pharmer and Bud side hugged him.

"See ya Jed." Bud replied as Jed walked over to Alifair and kissed her deeply.

"How's our baby?" He asked.

"It's doing all right." She said as the parents to be smiled at Alifair's stomach.

"Where's your sister?" Randall asked as he brought over a candy apple for Alifair's younger sister.

"I don't know where she went." She replied.

"Well, go find her, we're leaving." He stated.

"You let her stay, Randall." Sally insisted. "The boys will bring her home." Randall sighed as he called out to his sons.

"Tolbert!" He exclaimed. "You're to bring Roseanna home without fail, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Tolbert replied. Jed sighed as he realized that he had not seen Roseanna for quite a spell. He had an idea about where she was and who she was with, but he hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

_Roseanna's POV_

Back at the still, Roseanna felt that she was falling for Johnse Hatfield more and more every minute that she spent with him.

"How many times you been kissed?" Johnse asked out of the blue.

"Not counting grandmas and such?" Roseanna asked.

"Not counting." He clarified.

"Couple times maybe." She admitted as her cheeks turned pink.

"I bet you ain't never really truly been kissed right." Johnse assumed as leaned in closer. "Not to boast but I believe I have a strong reputation as a good kisser." As Roseanna looked into his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her upon the lips. It was like nothing that she had ever felt before. She felt alive for the first time in her whole life.

"There, now you can't say you never been kissed." Johnse said as he and she both turned a shade of red. It took Roseanna a few minutes to regain her senses but once she did, she realized that they had been gone an awfully long while.

"Good Lord, it's getting dark." Roseanna commented. "We ought to get going." Johnse nodded as the two made their way back to the festival.

* * *

_Johnse's POV_

Johnse cussed himself out once he and Roseanna returned to an empty festival. Everyone had gone and they were alone in the dark.

"Oh, please, let them be here, please." Roseanna begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, no."

"Well, your Pa and my own they is all gone,even your kinsfolk." Johnse realized.

"Oh, God, my poppy is gonna kill me." Roseanna wailed. "How am I gonna get home?"

"Well, I'll take ya with me." Johnse offered. The last thing he was gonna do was leaver to walk back to Kentucky by herself.

"My name is McCoy." She reminded him. "Your father would hardly welcome one of us." Johnse assumed that Ol' Randall had probably filled his daughter's head with all sorts of bullshit about his family.

"Ya put everything you heard about Devil Anse Hatfield out o' your pretty head." Johnse insisted. "He ain't nothing like that." Roseanna nodded as Johnse saddled up his hors, got her on, and rode away into the direction of the Hatfield home...and history.

**HOW WILL THE HATFIELDS REACT TO JOHNSE BRINGING HOME A MCCOY WOMAN? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	16. Jed Meets Devil Anse

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE.**

_Election Day, 1880. West Virginia._

Jed and Alifair decided since they didn't live too far away, to visit the McCoy home. They arrived and were greeted warmly by Randall and Sally.

"It's so good ta see you both." Sally said as she embraced her daughter and son in law.

"Ya taking care of my daughter?" McCoy asked as he shook Jed's hand.

"Yes sir." He replied as they heard the sound of a wagon approaching. It turned out to be Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud McCoy.

"Where's Roseanna?" Mr. McCoy asked as he realized that the brothers were alone.

"She ain't here?" Tolbert asked.

"She is supposed ta be with you!" He exclaimed.

"We was thinking that she got a ride home." Bud explained as an angry Randall pulled out his belt and began tanning his sons hides.

"One thing I said ta do without fail was bring yer sister home!" he roared.

"We figured she got a ride. How was we to know?" Tolbert shot back.

"We tried!" Pharmer added. "We called out, she didn't answer." Randall kept swinging his belt in anger.

"I said, without fail!" He shouted. "Go find her, and don't come back till ya do." Jed and Alifair watched as Rolbert and his brothers went off into the night. As they left, Mr. McCoy turned to his son in law.

"Jed, could you go out and look fer Roseanna?" he asked.

"No problem." Jed replied as he kissed his wife goodbye, got on his horse, and rode off. He had a lump in his stomach because he had an idea as to where Roseanna had gone and who she had gone off with.

* * *

_Johnse's POV_

Meanwhile, at the Hatfield home, Johnse and Roseanna arrived. They went inside and told Devil Anse Hatfield what had transpired at the election day festival. As expected, Johnse's old man was less than pleased.

"Only a goddamn idiot would bring Randall McCoy's daughter back here, and after midnight." he stated.

"She couldn't very well walk back home in the dark by herself." Johnse pointed out. "Ya don't want her here, that's fine...but don't strike me as overgenerous. Shit, I'll hitch a wagon and ride her home."

"Ya ain't riding her nowheres." Mr. Hatfield said. "Way ya make this predicament worse is fer Randall McCoy ta see ya with his daughter; He'll shoot your damn head off and I wouldn't blame him."

"What do you want me to do?" Johnse asked.

"I want ya ta stay away off of her, that's what!" Hatfield roared. He was getting stares as he tried to keep cool. "Levicy, have the girls make down a pallet on the floor fer our guest."

"Thank you pa." Johnse said with relief.

"Come morning, ya take her to the edge of the Tug and then leave her off." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"And then get rid of them fancy-nancy boots, you're supposed to be a workingman." Devil Anse stormed off as Johnse shot a wink to his beloved. Roseanna and the Hatfields ate a hearty dinner. As Roseanna was helping Mrs. Hatfield clean the dishes, a horse was heard coming up to the Hatfield residence. Everyone looked out and saw Jedidiah Graham riding up.

"Jed, what you doing here?" Johnse inquired.

"Is Roseanna here?" he asked. Roseanna came out onto the porch when she saw Jed.

"Roseanna, your poppy's fit ta be tied." he explained. "He's got me and yer brothers out looking fer ya."

"Mr. Hatfield offered to let me stay the night." She replied. "Please don't tell him tonight." Jed sighed as he looked at the lovers.

"You answer me true Johnse Hatfield, are ya serious about my sister in law?" Jed asked.

"Yes I am." Johnse swore. "The feelings that I have fer Roseanna, I ain't never had these feelings fer anyone other girl. That's God's honest truth o' the matter."

"Then I won't tell him tonight." Jed promised as Devil Anse came out on the porch.

"Git inside, both o' ya." He ordered as he stared Jed up and down. "What's a McCoy by marriage doing on my porch?"

"Just checking up on my sister in law sir." Jed replied. "Mr. Hatfield, I would like to say something ta you, if I may?"

"Make it quick and then be about yer business." He said.

"I don't know all the details having ta do with the bald blood between you Hatfields and the McCoys. Frankly, I don't care ta know. All I know is that I want no part o' yer feud. All I want is ta love my wife, grow my crops, and raise my child." Devil Anse nodded. He could tell that this boy was sincere. He'd married the woman he loved and it had drug him into a conflict that had nothing to do with him.

"Then ya best got to it." Devil Anse replied as he he went inside. Jed turned around and made for Kentucky, not knowing what to make of the Hatfield patriarch.

**CAN JED STAY OUT OF THE CONFLICT? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	17. Star Crossed Lovers III

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE**

_The day after Election Day, 1880. West Virginia._

_Johnse's POV_

The next morning, Johnse Hatfield woke up at the ass crack of dawn. He snuck downstairs and opened the door to his sister's bedroom. There, on the floor, laid Roseanna. Johnse smiled as he saw the beautiful angel laying on the floor. As he moved closer to her, his younger sister Betty stirred.

"Go back ta sleep." Johnse whispered as Babette rolled over. As he caressed Roseanna's face, she awoke. "Hi."

"Johnse." Roseanna whispered as he shushed her and moved closer as he began to kiss all over her body. The eldest McCoy daughter squirmed in pleasure as Johnse covered her in loving kisses.

* * *

_Roseanna's POV_

True to his word, after a hearty breakfast, Johnse put Roseanna on his horse and rode her over to the Kentucky side of the Tug. During the ride, Johnse brought up the idea of marriage. He was taken with Roseanna and decided that she was the one for him. As they rode, Roseanna listened as he discussed their ceremony and everything that came after.

Oh, and on our honeymoon we're gonna take a real train ride all across the country till we can't go no more." Johnse claimed. "I read they got this great blue ocean up in Oregon. I mean, this thing is so big and wide, ya can't even see the other side." He stopped talking when he saw that Roseanna was shedding tears.

"Johnse..." she muttered as he got off and looked at her.

"Are ya crying?" He asked as she nodded. "Well, what on earth for?"

"Just wondering where I fit in on this long list o' conquests." She asked bluntly. Johnse realized that she thought this to be nothing more than a one night stand.

"My beautiful sweet darling, you think I'm toying with you?" Johnse asked.

"I don't know what to think." Roseanna replied through her tears. "This is my first time. I was saving myself for a husband, just like God told me to."

"I ain't fooling here, Roseanna." Johnse swore. "I intend to marry you. If I hadn't promised my pa hell, I'd ride on across that river right now and on bended knee I'd ask your daddy myself."

"Ya mean it?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Come here." He said as he helped her off the horse. "I'd go up against the whole world to make you my wife...and I can't change my past or the bad blood tween our kin, but I tell you true I ain't never felt like this before 'bout nobody else but you." Johnse cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply.

* * *

_Jed's POV_

As Johnse was swearing his love to Roseanna, Jed was riding along with the McCoy brothers. They spotted Roseanna with Johnse near the river.

There she is." Pharmer pointed out. "That's Johnse Hatfield kissing on her."

"That son of a bitch!" Tolbert spat as he dismounted his horse, rifle in hand.

"Tolbert, hold on a minute." Jed pleaded as the elder McCoy raised his gun. Before Jed could stop him, Tolbert fired off a round. Johnse was hit in the side.

"You ain't getting away, Johnse." Jim exclaimed as the pack rode towards the lovers.

"Oh, my God, Johnse!" Roseanna cried out. "Johnse, it's my brothers. Go!"

"I love you, Roseanna!" He swore as he rode off.

"You ain't going nowhere!" Calvin called out.

"Wait, stop! Don't hurt him! He didn't do nothing." She pleaded to know avail as Bud and Jed slowed up.

"Bud, Jed, you gotta stop them." She begged,

"We gotta get you to Poppy." Bud insisted.

"You take her ta Randall, I'll try to calm Tolbert down." Jed promised as he rode off after the boys.

"I didn't do nothing!" Johnse shouted as they chased him down. The chase stopped when Johnse hit his head on a branch and was knocked down. As Jed and the McCoys cornered him, he withdrew his pistol.

"Goddamn it, Tolbert!" Johnse groaned. "What you so hot about? You're the one that left Roseanna with no way home. All I did was give her shelter, feed her dinner, keep her safe from harm."

"You try to have your way with her?" Jim accused.

"No, sir." He swore. "She spent the night with my sisters, you saw her, safe and sound. You think she'd be kissing on me if I violated her in any way?"

I did hear Roseanna say Johnse..." Calvin started to say.

"Shut up, Calvin!" Tolbert exclaimed. "Now, I say we kill him and get on across the river before anyone knows."

"Yeah, yer sister will know." Johnse pointed out. "She loves me."

"That's a load of bull manure." Pharmer argued.

No, it ain't, and I love her too, goddamn it." He insisted. "Since I gotta prove it to ya." Johnse dropped his pistol.

"Roseanna seemed all right ta me Tolbert." Jed stated. "There ain't no need fer bloodshed this day."

"How bad is you shot, Johnse?" Jim inquired.

"Well, I'll live." Johnse admitted. "I think the bullet tore straight through me."

"Tolbert, let's go." Calvin said as the pack rode off.

"You tell your pa I wanna ask Roseanna's hand in marriage!" Johnse exclaimed as Tolbert spat. Jed gave him a silent nod as they rode off towards the McCoy home.

* * *

_Roseanna's POV_

As Bud took her home, Roseanna knew that she was in for it. Randall came out to greet her with his belt in hand while Sally stood behind.

"Hey, Pa, we found her." Bud shouted. "I got Roseanna."

"You spent the night under a Hatfield roof?" Ol' Randall accused.

"With Johnse's sisters, sir." She admitted. "Mr. Hatfield kindly gave permission. Johnse...He wants to marry me." Everyone's mouth dropped at this statement.

"I beg your damn pardon?" Mr. McCoy asked in shock.

"He loves me poppy." Roseanna insisted. "He wants to ask you proper, you know? He wants to make sure it's right."

"He touch you, Roseanna?" McCoy asked in fear, believing that she was trying to hide shame.

"No." She assured him as Randall was filled with disappointment and rage. Finally he made a decision.

"Then go on, do whatever you want." He muttered. "You like the Hatfields so much, why don't you go stay with them forever?" He finished with a finally cruel blow.

"You're not my daughter anymore."

**ROSEANNA HAS BEEN DISOWNED. WILL JOHNSE MARRY HER? CAN JED CONVINCE RANDALL TO TAKE HER BACK? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	18. Star Crossed Lovers IV

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE.**

_The day after the election, 1880. Pike County, Kentucky._

Jed sighed as he and Bud walked alongside Roseanna. She had been thrown out of the McCoy home in disgrace. Jed did not think that it was right what Randall had done, but Roseanna was not his daughter. Randall's opinion was law in the McCoy household and he had to abide by it. As they crossed the bridge, Roseanna have her brothers a huge hug.

"You take care of Alifair and yer baby, ya hear?" She asked Jed.

"Ya know I will." Jed replied as she walked towards Johnse who was holding his wound.

"Are ya OK Johnse?" Roseanna asked as she looked at his wound.

"I'll live, Tolbert didn't git me too badly." Johnse replied as he noticed his beloved's tears. "Are you all right, what did yer pa say?"

"He said he didn't care...and that I weren't his daughter no more." she replied as she cried again.

"It'll be all right Roseanna, I know it." Johnse assured her. "We'll git married and I can take care o' you if you'll let me." Roseanna nodded as she kissed her love. Jed's heart went out to both of them. He wanted to help the young lovers, but it was out of his hands.

* * *

Johnse took Roseanna back to the Hatfield home. She waited in his room while he plead their case to Devil Anse. Levicy took to Johnse's wound which stung like a bitch.

"Have Doc Rutherford take a look." She insisted as she tried to clean it. "Get your hand out."

"Ma, it's fine." Johnse insisted in return. "I'm doing the same thing you're doing."

"Hold still." Mrs. Hatfield shot back.

"Daddy, her father don't object." Johnse said as he looked towards Devil Anse.

"Well, looks like somebody did." he replied.

"Yeah, her bonehead brothers." his son said as he smarted in pain. "Mama!"

"Could ya hold still?"

"I wanna hear again that Randall McCoy agreed to you marrying his daughter." Devil Anse said as he lit his pipe.

"No, not exactly." The younger Hatfield admitted. "He said he don't care." This earned a head shake from his old man.

"Don't care...well, _don't care_ ain't permission."

"He said it in front o' witnesses."

"Well, was that before or after you got shot?" Old man Hatfield inquired. "I will not defy McCoy or any man when it comes to his daughter."

"Daddy, please, if ya give permission, he'll surely come around." Johnse offered as Devil Anse hit the table.

"Goddamn it boy, they tried to kill you!" he exclaimed. "Now you wanna marry into that?"

"Ya know what, this ain't right." Johnse argued. "Me and her wanna be man and wife, we're both o' age."

"Don't be a fool, Ya only just met her." Levicy replied as she smacked her son on the forehead.

"Mama, Roseanna's been throwed out." He pleaded. "She got no place to go."

"You're afflicted, son." Hatfield sighed as Levicy made a difficult decision.

"All right, she can stay here until her family comes for her." She relented. "Or you two come to your senses."

"Thank you, thank you, Mama." Johnse whispered with gratitude as Devil Anse got in his face.

"But she will keep her own name." he insisted. Johnse wasn't happy about it, but he had scored a victory and he knew not to push his luck when it came to his old man.

**JOHNSE AND ROSEANNA ARE SAFE, FOR NOW. NEXT TIME, THE TERROR FROM TENNESSEE COMES TO THE TUG. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	19. Billie Jo Arrives

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS.**

_November 1880. Pike County, Kentucky._

In the middle of all the strife with Roseanna's affair with Johnse Hatfield, more trouble fell upon the McCoy family. The only difference was that this time, it did not come from the Hatfields. It was on a Sunday when the entire McCoy family had gathered at Randall and Sally's home for supper. Jed and Alifair were also there. Everyone was trying to distract themselves from the disowning of Roseanna. Randall and Perry especially. Randall had lost his favorite daughter and Perry had lost his potential wife. Luckily, Alifair was being to show slightly, so everyone was focused on the baby to be.

"I fer one, can not wait ta be a grandma." Sally said as she kissed her daughter's belly.

"I'm gonna make sure that my grand boy gets raised ta be a real McCoy man." Randall added.

"There's no guarantee that it'll be a boy, Randall." Jed pointed out.

"He will, I can feel it." The McCoy patriarch assured his son in law. Unfortunately, the good feelings were not to last. The family dog began barking as the sound of horses was heard galloping.

"Who could that be?" Perry inquired.

"Tolbert, go see who's coming." Mr. McCoy commanded.

"Yes poppy." The eldest McCoy boy replied as he sheathed his pistol and went outside. A couple minutes later, Tolbert came back inside.

"Jed, there's someone here fer you." He said as Jed got up. He hadn't been expecting anyone today. He walked outside and his heart sank. A young man dressed in black sat proudly on his jet black stallion as four men on their horses flanked him. Jed was filled with fear and rage at the sight of him. This was his personal demon. This was Billie Jo Preston.

"Well, Jedidiah Graham, as I live n' breathe." Billie Jo said as he spat out a mouth full of tobacco. "Last time I seen you was in Louisville."

"I ain't got no business with you Billie Jo." Jed replied as he stood his ground.

"The Hell you ain't!" Preston shouted. "I'm taking ya back ta Nashville. Ya got an appointment with the gallows and I'm gonna make sure ya keep it."

"The Hell I will." Jed replied as he turned to see Randall McCoy and Pharmer walk out of the house.

"What is going on here?" Randall asked as Billie Jo dismounted his horse.

"My name is Billie Jo Preston, Mr..."

"Randall McCoy, I suggest you state yer business."

"Mr. McCoy, do you realize that this man is a fugitive and a murderer?" Preston asked. "He killed my daddy and I got a warrant from Nashville that says he's gonna hang fer it."

"Yer daddy forced his sister into bed." Mr. McCoy clarified.

"Any blood that Jedidiah shed was ta defend his sister's honor." Pharmer added.

"Horseshit!" Billie Jo yelled. "That boy's gonna hang and his trash sister deserved what she got!" Jed moved to attack him, but Pharmer held him back.

"I suggest ya get off my land Preston." McCoy ordered.

"Or what?" Billie Jo asked mockingly. "What the Hell are you gonna do? You washed up old bastard?" Randall's eyes turned to stone as he gave Billie Jo a gut punch. As Preston crumbled to the ground, Old man McCoy pulled out his belt and began thrashing the wicked fool.

"YOU WILL NOT LIVE TA SEE ANOTHER DAY MCCOY!" Billie Jo screamed as Randall brought the belt down on his body over and over again. Finally, after several minutes, Randall stopped and Billie Jo sprung up with tears running down his face.

"Git off my land, I ain't telling you again." McCoy commanded as Preston spat in his direction

"I will have flesh..." he promised. "And I will have all of it!" He got back up on his horse as he and his terrified posses galloped off. Jed sighed as he knew that this would not be the end. All Randall had done was piss Billie Jo off.

**WILL BILLIE JO RETURN FOR BLOOD? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	20. A Kidnapping & A RescueOr Is It

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS.**

_December, 1880. Tug River valley._

it had been a few weeks since Bille Jo Preston and his posse had arrived in Pike County and things had eventually gone from bad to worse as Jed knew they would. Billie Jo struck again a couple weeks later at Jed's home. Alifair was starting to get a baby bump and Pharmer McCoy had come over for a visit. He was taking being an uncle in stride and had begun to come over often to help Jed put the harvest to bed.

"Hi, it's yer uncle Pharmer." He said as he rubbed Alifair's belly with two fingers. "Ya'll decided what ya gonna name 'em yet?"

"Well, if it's a boy, I'm gonna name him Randall after poppy and if it's a girl, Alifair's gonna name her Jessamine." Jed replied.

"Jessamine, What kind o' name is that?" Pharmer asked as Alifair shrugged.

"I dunno, I read it in a book once, sounded pretty." She answered.

"So...ya heard from Roseanna?" He inquired.

"She's living with Johnse." His sister explained. "He's building a home down the road a stretch from here so he can marry her proper."

"Johnse and I actually struck up a deal." Jed admitted. "He's buying corn from me ta use in his moonshine."

"Tolbert ain't gonna like that none." Pharmer replied.

"Well, when Tolbert owns the corn, I'll do whatever he pleases." Alifair's husband shot back. "I'm doing what I can ta support my family." As they talked, they heard horses galloping up to the cabin. Jed and Pharmer went out and saw to their horror that Billie Jo and his posse was riding up with their guns drawn.

"Get out o' here Billie Jo!" Jed ordered as he and his brother in law stood their ground.

"The Hell I will!" He replied as he and his goons dismounted. "I've chased yer murdering ass from Tennessee to Kentucky and now to the Tug. I'm taking ya back to Nashville and ya gonna swing on them gallows!"

"You leave my brother alone, ya bastard!" Pharmer shouted as he charged the posse. He managed to lay a few punches before he was subdued. As the middle McCoy Son was held down, Billie Jo grabbed his enemy, threw him down in his stomach, and began binding his wrists.

"Jed!" Alifair cried as she came out of the house. "Let him go, damn you!"

"Alifair, get inside!" Jed ordered as the cruel hunter pulled him to his feet.

"You get yer ass inside that house slut." Preston snarled as he began dragging her husband away.

"Don't worry Jed, I'll get poppy and my brothers." Pharmer promised. "We gonna come fer you."

"Alifair, you get to Johnse, tell him he can have the corn in case I don't come back." Jed shouted. He was hoping that if he gave Johnse got the corn, he might look out for Alifair and the baby. As Billie Jo rode away with his prisoner, Pharmer and a Alifair each saddled a horse and rode off.

* * *

_West Virginia_

Alifair rode as fast as she could across the river over to West Virginia. She had checked at Johnse's cabin, but he hadn't been there. In desperation, she rode over to the one place she knew where she could find him: The Hatfield home. As she rode up, she was seen by Cap Hatfield.

"Who the Hell are you?" He asked, rifle in hand.

"Alifair Graham, I need ta talk ta Johnse Hatfield." She insisted. Cap looked her over for a second and then ran into the house. A few minutes later, Johnse and Devil Anse came out.

"Alifair, what in the Sam Hill's going on?" Johnse inquired.

"Billie Jo Preston took Jed, they're taking him back ta Nashville so they can hang him!" She cried.

"Holy Hell!" Johnse cursed. Roseanna had told Johnse about Jed's past and from what Jed had told the McCoys about Billie Jo, he seemed like a monster. Roseanna has heard her sister's cries and feared for her brother in law.

"Please Johnse, ya gotta help him!" Roseanna begged.

"He's a McCoy, He ain't no relation o' ours." Cap argued.

"Jed saved my life!" Johnse shot back as he turned to his father. "Tolbert McCoy would've shot me dead if Jed hadn't intervened. I owe him pa." Devil Anse thought about it for a second and then sighed.

"Fine, we'll git him." Hatfield said as he gathered himself. "Cap, round up our kin, we're gonna need plenty of support."

"Yes Pa." Cap said as he ran off to to find the other Hatfields. Meanwhile, Johnse turned to the McCoy women.

"I ain't gonna let nothing happen ta Jed, I swear." He vowed.

* * *

_Pike County, Kentucky._

While the Hatfields roused themselves, Billie Jo Preston and his posse stopped with their prisoner near a grove of trees.

"Why we stopping?" Jed asked as he was pulled off a horse.

"I figured, why wait till we git ta Nashville?" Billie Jo smirked. "Why not just dispense justice right here, right now?" The men began grabbing Jed as Billie Jo took out a length of rope and began making a noose with it. As Billie Jo tied it onto one of the trees, the pack was ready to lynch Jed. However, they didn't get that chance.

"I hear horses!" One of Billie Jo's men said. The galloping got louder as a bigger posse came into view. Jed felt relief at the sight of Devil Anse Hatfield and Johnse leading the pack. With them was Cap Hatfield, Cotton-top, Ellison, and Skunk Hair among others.

"Move along, there ain't nothing fer ya here." Billie Jo said as the Hatfield Patriarch rode up to him.

"I'm gonna assume that you're Mr. Preston." He said dryly. "I am Devil Anse Hatfield."

"As I said before Mr. Hatfield, move along." Preston gritted.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you Mr. Preston, but I'll be taking yer prisoner."

"You ain't got no right ya him."

"Maybe not." Devil Anse replied as he drew hIs pistol. "But I'm taking him anyway."

"Jed Graham's going to Nashville ta hang." Billie Jo explained. "He's a cold blooded murderer!"

"No he ain't!" Johnse shot back. "Yer daddy violated his sister so bad that she killed herself. Whatever Jed did to yer pa, he damn well deserved it!" This pissed Billie Jo off bad.

"You blonde fuck!" He snarled as he raised his pistol, only to see several Hatfield rifles pointed right at him.

"You raise your gun at my son again and you won't be making the ride home." Anse stated. "I got my own stake in this on account of him being a McCoy, that complicates things. I'll take Jed and see that justice is done on him."

"As fer the rest o' you sorry sons of bitches." Cap spat. "If you got any regard fer ya own personal safety, I say be gone!" Billie Jo, along with the rest of his posse, slinked off on their horses, muttering threats and curses. Meanwhile, Devil Anse turned to his new prisoner.

"Mr. Graham, I'm afraid you'll be coming with us." He explained. "Cotton, secure him." Cotton dismounted and walked over with rope.

"Sorry Mr. Jed, uncle Anse says I gots to take ya prisoner since you's a McCoy." He said meekly.

"It's all right Cotton." Jed said as his wrists were bound. He was helped on to a horse and ridden from one deadly situation to another.

**WILL JED DIE AT THE HANDS OF HATFIELDS? WILL RANDALL AND THE BOYS RIDE TO RESCUE THEIR IN LAW? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**

**FACE CLAIMS**

**Cap Hatfield- Boyd Holbrook**

**Ellison Hatfield- Damian O'hare**

**"Skunkhair" Tom Wallace- Andy Gathergood**


	21. Jed In A Hatfield Prison

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

_West Virginia. January, 1881._

Jed tried to stay warm in the Hatfield's shed. He was being kept there while Devil Anse and his kin were debating his fate. Johnse, Roseanna, and Cotton top brought him food, blankets, and news every day. From what Jed had heard, Ellison was trying to convince Anse to let Jed go back to Pike County. Jim Vance on the other hand, wanted to round up a firing squad to ensure one less McCoy. Devil Anse seemed to be walking a tightrope between both sides of the issue. Until a decision was made, Jed was being kept in the shed while Cotton Top and Skunk Hair kept the guard. On this particular day, Roseanna came to visit Jed in the cold shed.

"Hi miss Roseanna." Cotton said as he waved while holding a rifle in his hands.

"Hi Cotton top." Roseanna replied as she walked over to Jed carrying a blanket and a steaming bowl.

"Roseanna, I was hoping you would come." Jed said as she hugged him.

"I brought ya another blanket, and Mrs. Hatfield made ya a bowl of hot stew." She replied as she handed him the offerings.

"Thank you." Jed said as he put a spoonful of stew on his mouth. "Do you think that the Hatfields are gonna turn me loose?"

"I honestly don't know Jed." Roseanna sighed with a worried expression on her face. "Mr. Hatfield don't want any trouble with Billie Jo. Jim Vance thinks that they should offer him yer blood as a peace offering so he'll go on back ta Nashville." Jed's heart sank at this news, but being a son of their hated enemy, he didn't really expect much better.

"I see, do the other Hatfields fell the same?" He asked.

"No, Cotton's pa thinks that Mr. Hatfield should turn ya loose. Johnse's doing what he can to convince them." She explained.

"Speaking of you and Johnse, has Devil Anse consented to yer marriage?" Jed inquired as Roseanna teared up.

"No, he won't allow it." She wailed. "I think he's hoping that Johnse'll get bored with me and turn me out."

"Ya know that ain't gonna happen." Jed assured his sister in law as he grabbed her hands. "Johnse loves you, just like I love Alifair. I see it in his eyes. Do you love him?"

"More than anything." Roseanna insisted.

"Than you'll find a way ta be together." Jed said as he and Roseanna embraced. He knew that if Johnse and Roseanna were going to survive, they would need allies.

* * *

While Roseanna was comforting Jed, Johnse was begging for his life.

"Please pa, ya can't hand Jed off ta that Preston bastard." He pleaded as Devil Anse smoked a pipe.

"Why the Hell not, He ain't nothing ta us." Jim Vance shot back.

"That ain't true uncle Jim." Johnse explained. "He's a friend, he supported me and Roseanna when no one else would and he's selling me corn fer my still!"

"Preston said that Jed murdered his father, according to the law, he oughta hang." Devil Anse pointed out.

"There were circumstances!" Johnse exclaimed. "Billie Jo's old man violated Jed's sister, she was so dishonored and in so much pain...the girl took her own life."

"Damn..." Ellison sighed as he shook his head.

"We already got the McCoys after us, we don't need this Preston giving us Hell." Anse said as he stood up. Johnse would not be deterred.

"Well let me ask ya something pa...what would ya do if some animal laid hands on ma?" This got Old man Hatfield pissed.

"Don't you dare talk like that boy!" Hatfield shouted as he grabbed Johnse by the collar.

"What would ya do!" Johnse shouted.

"I'D KILL THE BASTARD!" Anse roared as the thought of his wife in pain hurt him deeply. "I'd gut shoot the man who dared laid a hand on my Levicy..."

"That's what I thought." Johnse said as he shook himself loose. "You just keep that in mind before ya hand Jed over." Devil Anse Hatfield lowered his head because he knew that his son had won this round. He could not send Jed to die merely for defending his sister's honor.

**WILL DEVIL ANSE WARD OFF BILLIE JO AND HIS POSSE OR CAN RANDALL AND THE MCCOYS SAVE THEIR KIN? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	22. An Offer & A Prayer

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

_Pike County, Kentucky. February, 1881._

About a week later, the McCoy family, including lawyer Perry Kline was gathered at Randall's home to discuss the predicament that they were in.

"You see what's happened to my son in law." Randall brooded. "Taken by force from his home...first by that bastard Preston, then by the damn Hatfields!"

"I obtained a directive from Judge Tobias Wagner instructing the sheriff to recapture and take Jedidiah into his lawful custody." Perry explained as he held out a piece of paper.

"The law ain't worth jack shit." Tolbert remarked.

"Jed was kidnapped illegal, so why can't we kidnap him back the same way?" Pharmer asked.

"No, Hatfields have him guarded. If you try to take him, it will give Devil Anse the excuse he needs to massacre you like a pack of injuns."

"Sweet Jesus..." Sally sighed as she hung her head.

"Jim, you go with Perry to Pikeville and get this letter to sheriff Maynard." Randall said as he stormed out, grabbed his hat and moved to saddle his horse.

"You ain't thinking o' going over there?" Calvin asked as Ol' Randall readied his steed.

"If I come alone, he'll do me no harm." He replied. As Randall made to leave, Perry Cline saddled his own horse.

"I'll join you." he insisted. "I think I may have a remedy for this unpleasant situation, if Mr. Hatfield will agree to it." Randall and Perry rode off, leaving the McCoy clan fearing for their safety.

* * *

_West Virginia._

_Devil Anse POV_

Cap Hatfield was keeping a lookout for Preston and his posse when he saw Randall McCoy and Perry Cline riding up to the Hatfield home.

"Pa, pa." Cap shouted as he ran into the house. "McCoy's here." A few seconds later, Devil Anse Hatfield came out onto the porch.

"I come unharmed, to ask fer my son in law." Randall explained as he dismounted his horse.

"Yer Son in law, done killed Billie Jo Preston's father. Jed stabbed him over and over and over again." Devil Anse replied.

"There were circumstances."

"I am aware of the circumstances, Johnse's been harping in my ear every day."

"Then you know that Uriah Preston raped Jed's sister and ruined her reputation." Mr. McCoy said. "She took her own life because of him. Whatever he received, he damn well deserved it!"

"If I may interject, Mr. Hatfield." Perry interjected, standing between the two men. "We came with a solution that may pacify all partie involved."

"And that would be?" Mr. Hatfield asked.

"Naturally, Jedidiah can not return to Nashville. The wealth and political power that the Prestons wield would make a fair trial inconceivable. Therefore, what I suggest is that we hold a bench trial, presided over by your brother: the honorable judge Valentine Hatfield." The Hatfields were astonished at the idea.

"You would trust my brother to hold a McCoy's life in his hands?" Hatfield asked as Perry shrugged.

"I would prefer a Hatfield to a judge that resides in the Preston's pocket." He clarified.

"Very well then, we will hold your trial." Anse relented, hoping to be done with the business once and for all.

"Can I see my son in law?" McCoy pleaded. Devil Anse nodded as he was led over to the barn.

* * *

Jed and Cottontop had been playing a match of marbles when Ol' Randall was led in.

"Randall!" Jed exclaimed as the McCoy patriarch went over and embraced him.

"How do ya fair?" Randall asked as Jed shrugged.

"As well as I can be, I spect." he replied. "Are the Hatfields gonna turn me loose?"

"Perry Cline arranged for a bench trial, he's hoping that the Hatfields may be fairer with you then the Prestons." Jed nodded as he looked into Randall's eyes.

"Randall, if this trial don't go well, make sure Alifair and the baby know that I loved 'em more than anything in the world." Jed pleaded. "That's all I care about." Randall started to tear up as he took Jed's hands in his and began to pray.

"Heavenly father, spare my son and smite his enemies." Mr. McCoy prayed as he began to tear up at the thought of losing Jed and the pain it would cause Alifair and their baby. "I beg of you, soften the hearts of the wicked Hatfields. Have mercy, lord Jesus." Jed held Randall's hands as they prayed together, himself fearing that the noose might be waiting for him in the Hatfield's court.

**WILL JUDGE HATFIELD RULE FOR OR AGAINST JED? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	23. The People Vs Jedidiah Graham

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

_Logan County, West Virginia. March, 1881_

A few weeks later, as Spring came to the Tug River Valley, Jed Graham was finally put on trial for murder. It was the first week of March when the trial was convened. all of the Hatfields and McCoys gathered in the courthouse as Cotton top Mounts led Jed into the courtroom with chains. Jed was sat next to Perry Cline who had offered to represent Jed pro bono. As Jed sat down, he saw Billie Jo sitting across from him, giving Jed an evil look. As everyone was seated, Judge Valentine Hatfield came in and sat at the bench.

"I wanna thank ya'll fer coming today." He said. "Mr. Preston, would you care to speak first?" Billie Jo nodded as he stood up.

"Judge, that piece of shit sitting across from me killed my daddy." He stated. "Stabbed him over and over and over again. He knew what he was doing and he meant ta do it. That judge, is first degree murder and I will see that his neck is stretched for it." As Billie Jo sat down, Perry Cline stood up.

"Your honor, while my client may have put an end to the life of Mr. Preston, what his son has failed to mention is that there were extenuating circumstances. My client's sister was the victim of a savage sexual attack by the murder victim..."

"Horseshit!" Billie Jo exclaimed.

"Order, continue Mr. Cline." Judge Hatfield said as he banged his gavel.

"This savage sexual attack and the shame that resulted from it, drove miss Graham to such a dark place that she tragically took her own life." Perry continued. "Now my client was not in his right mind when the crime occurred. He was driven mad by grief over his sister's and shame for not being able to protect her from her assailant. This was no cold calculated murder, but a hot blooded crime of passion. The record will show that Mr. Graham has had no run ins with the law before or since this incident and I would ask your honor to temper justice with mercy, thank you. As Perry sat down, Wall groaned.

"So, we are all in agreement that Jedidiah's hand shed ol' man Preston's blood. It's the circumstances o' that blood shedding that remain in doubt." He stated. "Jed claims that he was avenging a rape, Billie Jo says that ain't so."

"Correct." Cline and Preston both said. Judge Wall leaned back in his chair and thought for a few minutes and then made a decision.

"Jedidiah Graham!" the judge said as Jed and Perry rose. "For the crime o' murder in the first degree, I hereby find ya...guilty and I sentence ya ta hang by the neck until you are dead." Everyone was stunned by the decision.

"YEEHAW!" Billie Jo shouted as he was grinning from ear to ear. Everyone turned as Alifair let out a blood curdling scream while Sally tried to comfort her daughter. Even Roseanna was crying while Johnse held her close.

"Ya want him, ya gotta go through us!" Tolbert said as the five McCoy brothers surrounded Jed and Perry.

"Ya ain't killing our brother!" Calvin added.

"Hatfields be damned!" Randall shouted.

"ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT! I AM NOT FINISHED!" Judge Wall roared as everyone sat down again. "A sentence that I hereby suspend, seeing as the defendant was under emotional distress, caused by a ghastly attack upon an innocent girl." Billie Jo roared in anger as everyone else was relieved.

"Thank you your honor, you have proven to be a fair and wise judge." Perry nodded.

"This is horse shit!" Billie Jo exclaimed. "He needs ta hang!"

"Mr. Preston, when I came to you with the offer of a bench trial, you agreed to accept the verdict; whatever it may be." Cline reminded him.

"Here's what I think o' yer damn verdict." Preston said as he dropped his pants and began to urinate on the courtroom floor. Everyone was disgusted by this display of disrespect.

"Git the Hell outta here or I will gut shoot you, you sick son of a bitch!" Wall said as he pulled out his pistol. Billie Jo buttoned up his britches as he moved to leave.

"I will have Jed swinging by his neck, even I have ta kill every Hatfield and McCoy ta do it!" He swore as he and his posses stormed out.

**DOES BILLIE JO'S SAVERAGRY KNOW NO BOUNDS? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	24. Making Love By The Lake

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

_Logan County, West Virginia. April, 1881_

_Johnse's POV_

After Jed was released and all of the trial fervor had died down, Johnse Hatfield and Roseanna McCoy continued their romantic misadventures. One day, Johnse decided to take his love to his favorite spot. He had her close her eyes as he led her by the hand to his spot.

"Johnse, where are ya taking me?" Roseanna asked through her giggles.

"It's a surprise darlin, ya don't wanna spoil it, do ya?" Johnse asked. Roseanna relented as Johnse led her for a few more feet. "All right, open yer eyes." She opened her eyes and saw a watering hole with a boardwalk attached to it.

"Johnse, it's lovely." Roseanna said as her eyes lit up.

"Ain't it?" Johnse replied as he pulled her by the hand.

"Let's go!"

"Come on." Johnse and Roseanna quickly made their way to the walk. "Whoa, watch out for that step."

"I never knew this existed."

"Been coming here my whole life."

"It's so beautiful out here." Roseanna remarked as the lovers felt free for the first time.

"Yup." Johnse agreed as he began to strip his clothes.

"What are ya doing?" Roseanna asked he proceed to get naked right in front of her. "Oh, my...you are crazy, Johnse."

"Woo hoo!" Johnse exclaimed as he dove into the water. "Come git in the water with me."

"Out here?" Roseanna asked incredulously. "In the eyes o' God?"

"God didn't forbid our union." Johnse argued. "Our daddies did, God knows we're married in our hearts; come on." Roseanna smiled as she stripped off her dress and revealed herself. Johnse admired the sight of her naked body as she jumped into the lake. As they swam, Johnse and Roseanna were filled with a happiness that hey had not previously known. They swam for a good while and then climbed up onto the walk. Johnse and Roseanna kissed each other deeply as he moved on top of her.

"Johnse..." Roseanna said as he heart beat faster.

"It's all right, my beautiful sweet darlin." Johnse assured her as he caressed her cheek. "We're in love, we're practically in a common law marriage. My pa's gonna come around, I know it and the minute he does, i'll make you my wife. Do you trust me Roseanna?"

"Yes." She said as she looked deep into his eyes. He kissed her deeply as he moved and went inside her. Roseanna felt a little pain at first. It was her first time after all, but once Johnse found his rhythm, she began to feel a great deal of pleasure. The two lovers held on to each other as they made beautiful love.

"Oh...Roseanna..." Johnse muttered as he moved through her.

"Johnse..." Roseanna moaned as she felt pure ecstasy running through her body. They continued until they were both on the verge of release.

"Roseanna...i'm gonna..." Johnse moaned as he tried to keep hold of his wits.

"Yes Johnse, yes yes!" Roseann cried out as she held him close.

"I love you Roseanna!" Johnse cried as the two lovers released at the same time. Johnse and Roseanna collapsed on each other and tried to catch their breath.

"Was that...your first time?" Johnse asked as Roseann nodded.

"How was it?" he inquired as she kissed him deeply.

"Wonderful..." She replied as they held each other close. They had made such beautiful love, but their consumation would have consequences.

**JOHNSE AND ROSEANNA FINALLY DID IT! NEXT TIME, BILLIE JO SHOWS OFF HIS SAVAGERY. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	25. Billie Jo Spills Blood

**I**** DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

_Pike County, Kentucky. May, 1881._

As things seemed to be getting better for Johnse and Roseanna, they were getting worse for Jed and the McCoys. It was during a McCoy family Sunday supper that Billie Jo reared his ugly head. Everyone had been having a good time and Alifair was really showing by this point.

"So, when's the baby supposed ta come?" Calvin asked as everyone ate their fill.

"Bout a month or so." Jed replied as he gently massaged Alifair's stomach.

"It's bout time that we had a grand baby." Sally said as Randall nodded. Tolbert was about to comment when the sounds of horses were heard.

"JEDIDIAH!" Everyone's heart sank as they recognized the voice of Billie Jo Preston. Everyone went outside and saw Billie Jo and his posse. With them was a woman with a bag over her head.

"What are ya doing here Billie Jo?" Jed asked in despair.

"I thought I had made myself clear when I told ya ta git off my land." Randall added.

"Your Hatfield collaborators may have fixed that trial fer ya, but I am gonna get my justice, one way or another." Billie Jo swore.

"Git out o' here!" Bud shouted as Billie Jo smirked.

"I want Jed and if ya won't give him ta me...i'll just have ta find other blood ta spill." He motioned to his posse and one of them brought forward the woman and removed the bag. It was the boy's aunt Betty.

"Aunt Betty!" Tolbert exclaimed as Billie Jo put a knife to her throat.

"Let her go, ya bastard!" Randall shouted.

"Give me Jed." Preston shot back. Jed moved forward, but he was stopped by Alifair.

"Ya can't, he'll shoot ya down." She pleaded as she held him back.

"Ya can rot in Hell, heathen!" Betty shouted as she tried to be strong. Billie Jo smirked as he slit the old woman's throat in one swift stroke.

"NO!" Jed shouted as Betty fell off of the horse and soon bled out. Preston then dismounted his own steed and proceeded to scalp the poor woman. Jed and the McCoys watched in horror as Billie Jo raised the scalp high for all to see.

"Ai ai ai ai ai ai ai!" He screamed as a injun would after scalping his enemy.

"You damn savage, may God damn your eternal soul!" Randall exclaimed.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from." Billie Jo promised as he spurred his horse and rode off. The boys ran back inside to grab their guns, but when they got back, it was too late. Everyone was shocked and angry, Jed most of all.

"I am gonna kill that son of a bitch, I swear it!" Jed vowed as he he looked up at the sky, hoping that God would give him strength against his foe.

**BILLIE JO WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET TO JED, EVEN IF IT MEANS SPILLING INNOCENT BLOOD. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	26. Roseanna's Plight

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE.**

_Logan County, West Virginia. June, 1881._

_Roseanna's POV_

While Jed and the McCoys were reeling from Billie Jo's strike on their kin, Roseanna was dealing with her own issues. It reached the boiling point one day as she and Levicy Hatfield were doing laundry. Levicy had been hoping to get Roseanna alone, but until now, the opportunity had not presented itself. As they hung up clothes, Levicy finally decided to speak her mind.

"Anderson is a good man." She insisted. "This trouble between our families, well...makes it hard fer all of us; and I gotta tell you,  
deep down inside. I ain't got no belief in you n' Johnse being together." Roseanna was floored by this. Levicy had been the one who had convinced Devil Anse to let her stay and now she was saying that she and Johnse were nothing but a pipe dream.

"We can have a union in the sight of God." Roseanna insisted. "Children that weren't born on the wrong side o' the bend."

"No, ya need ta go back to ya own where you belong." Mrs. Hatfield said as she touched Roseanna's hair. "Hey, I can see you ain't a bad person; but this whole thing, it ain't right."

"You asking me to leave?" Roseanna asked in fear as Levicy's face turned sour.

"And don't you come back." She said with venom in her voice. "This bullheaded feud between yer pa and my Anderson is a kind of slow poison." Roseanna fought back tears as she finished her laundry and then saddled her horse. Roseanna knew that Levicy was right and hated her for it. No one supported their union. Not the Hatfields, not the McCoys. The only one who did was Jed and he was busy dealing with his own demons.

* * *

_Pike County, Kentucky._

Roseanna headed across the river back to the McCoy home. All of the men were out tending to the crops and Sally was alone with the younger girls. She was surprised to see Roseanna back home, but allowed her to come in as she made bread for her family.

"I thought I was finally gonna git married." Roseanna moped as Mrs. McCoy shook her head

"I inherited 500 acres which I would pass along to you on the occasion of your marriage." Sally stated. "But my land will never be  
in Hatfield hands; I can promise you that."

"Don't worry yourself now, Mama." Roseanna replied in a resigned tone. "Johnse and me ain't never gonna get married."

"Renounce your Hatfield defiler and your poppy might let you come home." Her mother offered. "You used to be his favorite. In time you'll meet a suitable boy...

"Mama. It's too late." Roseanna said, her voice filled with fear. "I ain't had my flow in two months. I don't know what to do." The horrible truth suddenly dawned on Sally McCoy.

"You come home with a Hatfield bastard in your belly?" she asked in shock. Roseanna wept as Old lady McCoy shook her head. Neither woman knew what to do. All they knew was that there was no way in Hell that Randall would let her come back now.

**WHERE WILL ROSEANNA GO? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	27. Roseanna's Plight Continued

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE.**

_Logan County. West Virginia. Later that day._

_Johnse's POV_

As Johnse Hatfield returned to the Hatfield home after putting in a full day at his still, he was eager to see Roseanna and maybe make love once again. He saddled his horse and saw Levicy coming back from the chicken coop with a basket of eggs.

"Hey, Mama." Johnse said as he came up to her. "Where's Roseanna?"

"Gone to her family." Levicy replied. That caught Johnse by surprise. The McCoys had thrown her out. Why in the Hell would she go back?

"And when's she coming back?" He inquired.

"I don't know that she will." Mrs. Hatfield stated. "It might be best for all concerned if she don't." Johnse was struck as Levicy went back to the house. His mother had chased his bride away. He knew she had, she had done or said something to make Roseanna leave.

"Shit!" Johnse swore as he kicked the dust. How was he going to convince Roseanna to marry him when he couldn't get his own mother to accept her?

* * *

_Pike County, Kentucky_

_Roseanna's POV_

After the announcement that Roseanna was expecting, Sally had sent for Perry Cline to fetch her daughter. Perry had come in a wagon and had agreed to take Roseanna out of the McCoy home before Randall found out. As they rode away from the McCoy property, Perry made another desperate attempt to work his niece over.

"I got 700 acres of corn 12 percent of the Tug Fork sawmill and nearly 10,000 in financial instruments." Perry explained. He listed off all of his achievements in an attempt to impress Roseanna, but she was not. "Only I lack a helpmate, a loving wife to share my good fortune."

"I'm sure that any number of woman would be happy ta entertain your suit." Roseanna offered in a depressed manner, she was hardly listening due to her being chased away by both the Hatfields and the McCoys.

"Any number I don't care for." Perry stated. "If it weren't about the physical relations..."

"I can't marry you, Perry." Roseanna cut him off. She was determined to end his pursuit of her right then and there. "I'm having a baby...Johnse Hatfield's child." Perry was crestfallen at this news. He wasn't thrilled at the idea of raising a Hatfield bastard, but if that's what it took to make Roseanna his wife, he would bear that cross.

"That's unfortunate." Cline admitted. "But if we were to marry quickly, no one would catch on to the sad truth the child ain't mine. Otherwise, your condition will be all the gossip with the Hatfield's laughing about it..."

"I'm in love with Johnse Hatfield." Roseanna interjected, the look on her face telling the slimy lawyer that the conversation was over. They rode in silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

_Jed's POV_

Jed was finishing making a crib for his baby as a very pregnant Alifair came up behind him and kissed him deeply.

"The baby is just gonna love this Jed." She said as he returned her kiss.

"Here's hoping." He chuckled. They continued to make out as the sounds of horses was heard outside their home. They instantly feared that Billie Jo had returned for more blood. Jed immediately grabbed his rifle.

"Jed!" Alifair exclaimed.

"Alifair, you stay inside!" He shot back as he moved towards the door. As he gingerly opened it, he saw that his sister in law Roseanna McCoy was on his front porch.

"Jed?" Roseanna asked softly, questioning the loaded gun in his hands.

"Sorry about that Roseanna, didn't know if you was Billie Jo or not." He explained as he lowered his weapon. "What are ya doing here?"

"Perry Cline brought me." She said as she began to weep. "I'm expecting Johnse's baby and no one wants me." Jed sighed as he pulled Roseanna in for a hug.

"It's ok, ya can stay with us." He promised. "Johnse will come fer ya. I'm sure o' it." As he took Roseanna inside, he prayed hat Johnse would be able to grow a pair and do right by Roseanna.

**NEXT TIME, JOHNSE GETS THE NEWS...AND GETS KIDNAPPED. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	28. Johnse Goes Into McCoy Country

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE.**

_Tug River Valley. 2 weeks later._

Meanwhile, Johnse had not taken Roseanna's leaving well. He turned to drink in order to dull his pain and began screwing whores. It was on one such night that he decided that enough was enough. As he stumbled out of the tavern, the whore he had just screwed went after him.

"Johnse, where ya going?" She inquired.

"Going ta see ol' Randall McCoy, gonna git Roseanna back." He slurred as he went outside and fell on the ground.

"You can't go there, Johnse, you're all drunk and crazy." the whore argued.

"I'm gonna stare old man McCoy in the eye." he insisted. "I'm gonna tell him...I'm gonna tell him straight-out."

"You're gonna get yourself killed." she pointed out as another woman rode up. It was none other than Nancy McCoy. She had come into town for a drink and was surprised to find the son of Devil Anse Hatfield falling drunk on his ass.

"Let go of my arm." Johnse said as he struggled towards his steed.

"He wants to ride into Kentucky and see old Randall McCoy." The whore explained as Nancy went over to him.

"I'm Nancy McCoy, Roseanna's cousin." she explained as Johnse moved past her.

"I gotta go."

"They're gonna think you mean them harm.

"Well, I'll shout out,_ I don't mean you no harm_." Johnse offered. "I just...I just wanna talk things out."

"Well, if you go with me you'll be safe." Nancy offered as she pulled Johnse into her wagon.

"Hey, you're Roseanna's cousin Nancy." Johnse said in realization.

"That's what I said." Nancy replied.

"Yeah, I know who you are because you look like her kind of..." He said as the wagon took off for Kentucky.

* * *

The next morning, Johnse Hatfield woke up in bed and saw a woman next to him.

"Roseanna's cousin, Nancy." He recalled. "You kind of look like Roseanna in the daylight too...more at night, though."

"I went and visited my sister Alifair yesterday." Nancy lied. She had not visited Jed and Alifair and had found out her condition from her aunt Sally and planned to use it for her own purposes. "I suppose you know yerr once-intended is staying there."

"No, guess the old man is still riled ta Hell at me and her fer shaming his family." Johnse sighed, still feeling sore about the whole thing.

"Well, especially now that Roseanna's with child and all." Nancy commented as Johnse sat straight up in bed. Roseanna...pregnant with his child?

"I'm...i'm gonna be a daddy?" Johnse asked nervously. He got out of bed and moved to change. He had to get Roseanna back, they were going to be a family one way or another.

* * *

_Pike County, Kentucky_

"Because she carries his child, Roseanna believes herself in love with Johnse Hatfield." Perry Cline explained as he had all of the McCoy boys gathered around him. He had come to the McCoy house in order to salvage his marriage prospects.

"Does our pap know about this?" Jim inquired.

"As strong as he is, I fear it may break your father's heart." Perry said mournfully. "Shame we can't remedy the situation before he finds out...if it weren't for Johnse, Roseanna might come to her sesnse and accept an offer of honorable marriage." In that instance, Tolbert knew what he had to do.

"Let's go." He said to his brothers as they all went for their guns.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cline asked as the McCoys saddled their horses and rode off to find Johnse. "Boys, Boys! Where you going?" As they left, Perry smirked to himself and donned his hat. Things were going just as he planned. Johnse Hatfield would soon be dead and Roseanna would have no choice but to be his wife.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnse was riding himself over to Jedidiah Graham's place when he was intercepted by Tolbert and his brothers.

"Well just the boys I wanna see." Johnse said, unaware of the danger he was in. "You can ride with me to your brother in law's. I'm going there to rescue my bride and make an honest woman of her."

"Just you shut the hell up!" Tolbert gritted through his teeth as he whipped out his revolver. "You ain't lying your way out of it this time."

"I ain't lying, just found out Roseanna's carrying my baby." the Hatfield replied. "So I'm going to get her, seeing as how our daddies are being such horses' asses." This was too much for the eldest McCoy boy as he smacked Johnse in the head. As he fell to the ground, Tolbert began kicking him.

"Damn ya!" He swore.

"Get off of me, Tolbert!" Johnse exclaimed. "Why you wanna hurt your future brother-in-law?"

"I'm gonna kill you because you soiled my sister's honor!" Tolbert exclaimed in return as he raised his gun high.

"I told ya i'm gonna marry her!" Johnse vowed as Tolbert brought the gun down on his head.

"What we gonna do with him?" Pharmer asked nervously.

"We could always take him up ta uncle Harmon's place?" Jim offered as Tolbert picked Johnse up and put him on his horse. The Hatfield defiler wasn't gonna survive the night, he'd see to that.

**CAN JOHNSE BE SAVED FROM TOŁBERT'S WRATH? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	29. Jed Pleads For Johnse's Life

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE**

_Harmon McCoy's Cabin, Later that evening._

When Johnse Hatfield came to, he saw that he was in a cabin and the McCoy brothers were all there watching him. Tolbert was pacing the floor, revolver in hand. Johnse kept silent as the McCoys talked amongst themselves. Finally, Tolbert spoke up.

"Suppose you is wondering why I don't kill you straightaway?" he inquired.

"Because you know it ain't right." Johnse replied.

"Horse shit!" Tolbert spat. "I'm gonna blow your brains out, exactly at sunrise; like they do in the Army. See, I want you to know it's coming and I want you to think about it for all those hours! Feel the kind of torment all the Hatfield's have brought down on us."

"I respect your sister, Tolbert." Johnse swore as a tear ran down his face. "You know that...especially now that she's carrying my baby. Now, let me go find a preacher and make it legal."

"It's too late for that." Tolbert replied. "I'm gonna shoot you dead come dawn, and I'm gonna tell you what time it is every hour we get closer!"

"Instead of a last meal, can I get a last request?"

"Hell, no...what do you want?"

"I wanna see Roseanna one last time." Johnse demanded. "I wanna say goodbye to her in a proper way...and then I will stand up tall when you shoot me, I swear to God I will; And when I get to heaven, I won't damn your souls and ask God to send you far into hell for what you done to me."

"You're the one going to hell." Tolbert shot back. "And you ain't gonna be asking God for squat."

"Roseanna does love him." Pharmer pointed out. "She'll hate us forever if we don't allow it."

"No, I said!" The eldest McCoy raged. "He gets a bowl of stew, nothing else." As he looked over at Johnse, Bud McCoy got an awful feeling in his stomach.

"The stew didn't sit right with me." Bud said as he stood up. "You all mind if I go home?"

"No, sure, Bud. Come on." Jim said as he gathered his brother's things. "You shouldn't be here when we do the killing anyways."

"Yeah, you're too young." Pharmer agreed.

"I ain't too young." Bud insisted. I just don't feel so good, all right?"

"Bye, Bud." Johnse said. "Hell, I'll see you on the other side." As Bud saddled his horse, he knew that he couldn't let Johnse die. He shook his head as he rode off into the rainy night.

* * *

Jed and Alifair were asleep in their bed and Roseanna was sleeping on their couch when they heard knocking at the door. Jed woke up instantly and rose to his feet. Fearing that Billie Jo had come for him, he grabbed his rifle and went towards the door. He was relieved when he saw Bud standing on his doorstep.

"What's going on Bud?" Jed asked as his brother in law came inside.

"I gotta talk ta my sister." He said. Roseanna woke up and covered herself.

"What're ya doing out in this Bud?" She asked nervously.

"It's Johnse, Tolbert and the others got him held up at Uncle Harmon's place, they gonna kill him come sunrise." Bud said as his sister's face fell.

"They can't kill him!" She cried. "Jed, ya gotta stop them!"

"All right, I won't let them hurt Johnse." He swore as Alifair got her husband's hat.

"Please Jed hurry!" Roseanna wailed through her tears.

"Go, go, go." She said quickly. "Get yer boots on." Jed grabbed his rifle, saddled his horse, and sped off into the rain and the darkness.

* * *

As Johnse ate his stew, The McCoy boys waited for the sun to rise on his fate. As he ate, Calvin McCoy sat next to him.

"Now, Johnse, we wouldn't normally kill you." Calvin said softly. "You see, there's an honorable man willing to marry our sister soon as you're dead." This got Johnse's attention.

"Who's that?" He demanded to know.

"Lawyer Perry Cline has agreed to make Roseanna his wife."

"Having a man killed...to marry their woman and take their baby, that ain't honorable."

"One hour to go, Hatfield." Tolbert smirked as Johnse slumped down, defeated. As Tolbert savored his victory, everyone heard a voice crying out.

"TOLBERT!" The voice cried out. Everyone stopped and listened.

"Ain't that Jed?" Pharmer inquired as he yelling got louder. Calvin looked outside and sure enough, it was their brother in law.

"TOLBERT!" Jed shouted as he dismounted his horse and barged in. Johnse was relieved, but Tolbert was unamused.

"What in the Sam Hill are ya doing here Jed?" He demanded.

"I could be asking you the same thing!" he exclaimed. "If you kill the son o' Devil Anse, yer giving the Hatfields the excuse they need to put all us McCoys to the torch and kill us all."

"He started it by defiling my sister!" Tolbert exclaimed as Jed took a deep breath.

"Tolbert, I understand the need to defend yer sister's honor. I was where you are now back in Nashville when I killed ol' man Preston. I was trying to do right by my family, but we paid dearly for that act. I had to watch as one by one, my kin fell ta Billie Jo n' his posse. My family was killed, our home was burned, our fields were salted, even our former slaves who stayed wit us after the war, they was slaughtered like animals...even the children. You can't ask me ta lose another family Tolbert, I won't do it. I had faith that the McCoys were a honorable family." As Jed begged for Johnse's life, he fell to his knees, surprising everyone. "Please Tolbert, show me what my faith has purchased." Tolbert was still for a second before putting his gun away.

"You got lucky this time Hatfield, but if ya don't do right by my sister, I will kill you." He vowed as he motioned for Calvin to cut his ties. As Johnse was freed, he and Jed embraced.

"I owe ya my life Jed Graham." He said sincerely.

"Repay me later Hatfield." Jed remarked. "Let's go git yer bride."

**NEXT TIME, JOHNSE AMD ROSEANNA GET HITCHED. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED. **


	30. Johnse & Roseanna Together At Last

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE**

_Tug River Valley, The next day._

Jed and Johnse were dog tired on account of not getting any sleep, but they were excited for the wedding to come. The sun had risen when the two men returned to Jed's home. as they entered, they saw Alifair and Roseanna sleeping at the table. Jed wen over and kissed his sleeping wife.

"Alifair, i'm back." He whispered as she awoke and moved to embrace her husband. They then watched as Johnse knelt next to Roseanna.

"Roseanna, my beautiful sweet darlin." He whispered as he covered her in kisses. Roseanna opened her eyes and threw herself at Johnse.

"Yer alive!" she exclaimed with joy. "I thought my brothers killed ya."

"Ya ain't getting rid o' me that easily." He replied as Jed felt Alifair's stomach.

"Ya doing OK, honey?" he asked as the younger McCoy sister nodded.

"We're all right, how did ya get Johnse out?" She asked.

"Well, he ain't out of the woods yet." Jed reminded everyone as he got his hat and motioned to the young lovers. "Come on, both o' ya."

"Where we going?" Roseanna asked nervously.

"We going ta West Virginia and pay ol' Devil Anse a visit." Jed said to the shock of everyone.

"Jed, if ya go into Hatfield territory, they'll kill you on sight." Alifair said fearfully. Jed kissed his wife as he ushered Johnse and Roseanna out.

"The devil's fight is with Ol' Randall, if I go without a weapon, he'll do me no harm." The 3 left and rode over to West Virginia. As they pulled up to the Hatfield main house, Johnse's younger brother Robert E. saw them and went inside to get his father. Sure enough, Devil Anse Hatfield himself came out smoking a pipe.

"Jedidiah Graham, awfully surprised ta see you on my porch." He remarked.

"I just saved your son's sorry ass from my in laws who was bent on killing him. we need to talk." Jed explained as Anse's eyebrows raised and shot daggers at his boy and the girl who held onto him.

"I suppose we do." He agreed as he waved them inside the Hatfield main house.

* * *

The entire Hatfield family was gathered including Ol' Jim Vance and Jed explained what had happened. They were pissed, not only at the McCoys, but at Johnse for thinking with his manhood and not his brain.

"Get off me!" Johnse shouted as Cap laid into him.

"You're a damn fool for riding into McCoy lands." The one eyed marksman spat as Roseanna and Jed watched the scene unfold.

"None of that matters now." Johnse argued. "Roseanna's carrying my baby...she saved my life and i'm gonna marry her." This caught everyone except for Jed and Roseanna off guard.

"Roseanna's what?" Hatfield asked in disbelief as he turned to Levicy. "Did you know about this?" Mrs. Hatfield said nothing, but the look on her face was confirmation enough.

"Johnse, she's a McCoy." Jim growled. "She betrayed her own family, she'll betray ours too."

"That ain't true." He shot back, defending his one true love. "You know, I ain't taking this." Anse walked over and got in his son's face.

"You'll take it." He stated as he knocked Johnse on his blonde ass.

"Stop it!" Roseanna cried out.

"You'll take it and like it." Devil Anse said as he began stomping the shit of his boy as everyone tried to pull him off.

"Stop it, please!" Roseanna cried as Jed held her back.

"Hey, that's enough, that is enough!" Johnse's mother exclaimed as she pulled her husband off his victim. "You don't touch that boy no more, Anderson Hatfield." Once Devil Anse had caught his breath, he turned to Roseanna with anger.

"You will never marry a McCoy." He vowed. "You leave this house to go after her, you don't come back." This stopped Johnse in his tracks. He was being forced to choose between his love and his family.

"Pa..." Johnse said with pain.

"Now, you make your choice and make it now: Stay or go." He said, issuing an ultimatum. Johnse looked at Roseanna with hurt and confusion. For a second, Jed and his sister in law were terrified that Johnse was going to give in to his father's demands. He said nothing as he walked over to Roseanna and grabbed her hand. Levicy let out a sob as Anse Hatfield turned away in disgust.

"Damned fool..." Cap said softly.

"Come on Roseanna..." He said softly as the lovers wrapped their arms around each other. Meanwhile, Jed was angry and he turned to the Hatfield Patriarch.

"Devil Anse, I would ask you one question." He said as Mr. Hatfield turned to him.

"Make it quick." He gritted. Jed stepped forward and looked him dead in the eye.

"Randall McCoy may be my father in law, but he has his faults. I ain't denying that." He stated. "But what in the Sam Hill makes you so much better than him...Nothing!" Jed shook his head as he stormed out of the house. Outside, Johnse and Roseanna were comforting each other.

"What do we do now?" She asked fearfully.

"We'll go to my uncle Wall and get him to marry us." Johnse stated. "I'll take care o' ya, my beautiful sweet darling, and our baby."

"But what if he won't marry us?"

"He will, I'll make him."

"I better come with ya." Jed said as he saddled his horse. "Ya gonna need a witness." Johnse smiled as he embraced Jed.

"We appreciated everything ya done fer us, we ain't gonna forget it." he vowed.

"Let's git ya married before Tolbert comes to his senses." Jed said as they all rode away from Johnse's former family.

* * *

_Logan County, West Virginia._

Jed and the two lovers rode into town and headed straight for the office of Judge Valentine Hatfield. As they walked inside, the judge was definitely surprised to see them.

"Uncle Wall, I'd like you to marry us: me and Roseanna McCoy." Johnse stated. He chuckled for a moment until the serious look on Johnse's face shut him up.

"Jesus H. Christ almighty, boy." Judge Hatfield swore. "You gone plumb crazy?"

"No, sir." Johnse insisted. "We're in love and of legal age...and I ain't gonna have my child declared a bastard." Wall groaned at the idea of Johnse knocking up a McCoy.

"Do your ma and pa know?" he asked wearily.

"It ain't their buisness no mores." Johnse spat, still angry with his father for throwing him out.

"Johnse..."

"Please, uncle Wall." he pleaded. "Me marrying a McCoy could help end all this fighting between our families." Judge Wall sighed as he got out his bible.

* * *

"By the power vested in me by the state of West Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife." Judge Hatfield said after he had performed the ceremony. "You may kiss the bride." Johnse and Roseanna shared a deep kiss as Jed sighed with relief that Tolbert might leave Johnse be.

"I'm happy for you both." Jed said as he embraced the couple.

"Jed, I need ya ta come over here and sign this." Wall explained as he pulled out a marriage certificate. Jed walked over and signed his name as a witness. As he watched Johnse and Roseanna profess their love for each other, there seemed to be hope for peace at last.

**CAN JOHNSE AND ROSEANNA'S MARRIAGE STOP THE FEUD? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	31. Unto Us, A Child Is Born

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

After the wedding, Jed and the happy couple returned to the Graham home. When they arrived, they heard painful moans coming from the house.

"Alifair!" Jed shouted as he ran into the house. When he stormed in, he found his wife on the floor, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong darling?" Jed asked in fear.

"The baby's coming?" She groaned as Johnse and Roseanna stepped inside. This was it, Jed's baby was coming and he was not prepared.

"Alifair's in labor!" Jed exclaimed. "Johnse, go get Doc Rutherford, Roseanna, help your sister." Johnse got on his horse as Roseanna got down next to her sister and acted as midwife.

"It's OK sissy, ya gonna be just fine." Roseanna said as she began coaching her sister through her labor pains. She seemed like she knew how to do it. Probably because she had seen Sally give birth time and time again. Alifair went through pains for about half an hour until Johnse returned with the doc.

"All right, Roseanna, I'm gonna need you ta help me with yer sister." Doc Rutherford said as he took out his supplies. "You boys best wait outside." they nodded as Jed kissed Alifair's forehead.

"Ya gonna be fine honey." He assured as Johnse and him went out to the front porch to wait on his baby.

* * *

The next couple of hours were painful to sit through as Alifair kept screeching in pain. Finally, the groaning stopped and the cries of a baby replaced them. Jed and Johnse stormed Doc Rutherford as he exited the cabin.

"How's Alifair?" Jed inquired.

"She's all right, she just needs bed rest fer a few days ta get over the labor."

"And the baby?"

"Ya got a healthy baby boy." the doc said as Jed laughed in happiness.

"I'm happy fer ya." Johnse said as he embraced his brother in law. The two men went in where they saw Alifair and Roseanna cooing over the baby.

"Sissy, he's so beautiful." Roseanna admired as Jed came over.

"I got a son." Jed said in amazement as Alifair offered him up.

"Ya wanna hold him?" She asked as Jed took the baby in his arms.

"We gonna name ya Randall. Randall Johnse Graham." Jed decided as Johnse looked pleased at the name.

"Ya giving him my name?" He asked in surprise.

"If ya don't mind, figured he should be named after the two strongest men I ever known: His grandpa and his uncle." Jed then offered the baby to Johnse who took him gingerly.

"Hi there buddy, it's ya uncle Johnse." He said as Roseanna moved closer. "And this ya aunt Roseanna."

"Ya such a cute little baby." Roseanna said as she caressed him. As Jed and Alifair embraced each other, they felt a happiness like they had never previously known.

**NEXT TIME, THE MCCOY CLAN REACTS TO BABY RANDALL'S BIRTH...AND THE ROHNSE WEDDING. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	32. Grandpa Randall Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS OR MCCOYS**

_McCoy family Home, Pike County, Kentucky. a few days later_

Alifair took a few days to recover from the pain of childbirth. When she felt well enough, she and Jed took Lil' Randall over to the McCoy clan to introduce him. As they rode over to the McCoy home, Jed felt a twinge of nervousness. He knew that he was going to have to talk to Randall about his part in Johnse and Roseanna's marriage; and he was not looking forward to it.

"Hello my darlings!" Sally McCoy said as she opened door and embraced her daughter and son in law.

"Hi mama." Alifair's said as she returned her mother's hug. Her eyes went wide when she saw the bundle in Alifair's arms.

"Honey, is that my grand baby?" Sally as as Jed and Alifair's walked inside the house.

"Yeah, this is Randall Graham." Jed introduced as the entire McCoy clan gathered around to look at the new born.

"He's an awfully cute baby." Bud said as he stuck his finger near Lil' Randall's hand.

"He'll need ta git big n' strong so he can help us kill them Hatfields." Tolbert remarked, earning him a sigh from Lil' Randall's mom and dad.

"Hi there Lil' Randall, it's yer grandpa." Randall said softly as he held his namesake in his arms. As Randall and Sally cooed over their grandbaby, Jed looked over to Calvin McCoy.

"Hey Calvin, I was hoping that I could ask ya something." Jed said as he put his arm around his brother in law.

"Sure Jed." Calvin replied.

"I was hoping that you could be Lil' Randall's godfather." Jed offered. "Ya know, I'm case something happens ta me n' Alifair, I want my son ta be raised up right." It was not fun to think about, but Billie Jo was still out there and Jed needed to ensure that his son would be provided for.

"Of course." Calvin insisted as he embraced Jed. "I'd be honored ta." This did not sit well with Tolbert though.

"What in the Hell?" He exclaimed. "How come I ain't The Godfather, I'm the eldest!"

"Yeah, and yer also a hot head." Jim insisted, earning a hard glare from Tolbert.

"Randall, ya think we could talk on the porch?" Jed asked, trying to get away from the blowup that was sure to come from the eldest McCoy. The patriarch nodded as the two exited the house.

"What's on yer mind?" He asked as a Jed took a deep breath.

"Well, Judge Hatfield married Johnse n' Roseanna." He replied as Randall's face turned to stone.

"I once had a daughter named Roseanna who is now dead ta me." The McCoy patriarch stated. Jed groaned as he turned to face his father in law.

"Randall, it ain't Roseanna's fault that she fell in love with a Hatfield." Jed shot back. "Johnse seems like a good man ta me..."

"Whose side are ya on?" Randall exclaimed as Jed looked him dead in the eye. "I am four score McCoy, front to back, Dawn to dusk; but so is Roseanna. She still loves her family and she don't love the Hatfields. Not after being thrown out by Levicy."

"She has a Hatfield bastard in her womb!" Randall spat.

"Part of that baby is still McCoy!" Jed shouted. "Look, I know that this isn't the life ya wanted fer her, but believe me, yer damn lucky that you still got a daughter. I would do anything ta have my family back. If she dies and you don't make her peace with her...yer gonna regret it fer the rest o' yer life." This seemed to shake Randall as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'll take it under consideration." McCoy relented as Jed nodded and went back inside, leaving Mr. McCoy with his thoughts.

**WILL RANDALL MEND THINGS WITH ROSEANNA? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	33. Randall & Roseanna

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS OR THE DIALOGUE.**

_Tug River Valley, a week later. _

A week after Jed's visit, Randall McCoy saddled his horse and decided to pay his daughter a visit. His son in law's words had been bouncing around his head and something inside him stirred him to go see Roseanna. As he arrived at the Rohnse estate, he saw that it was a 2 room, single story cabin that looked sturdy enough for a small family. Mustering all of his strength and refusing his desire to spit on the ground, he walked up to the door and knocked. To his surprise and distress, Johnse Hatfield himself opened the door. Both men were stunned for a moment before Johnse finally broke the ice.

"Um, Mr. McCoy, wasn't expecting ta see you here." He said.

"I have come ta see Roseanna." He stated, avoiding eye contact with his son in law. Johnse nodded as he stood aside to let Randall in. The McCoy patriarch walked inside and saw Roseanna resting with a hand on her belly.

"Poppy!" She exclaimed in surprise as he stood there, just looking at his daughter with a Hatfield in her belly.

"Roseanna." He said gravely. For a few minutes nothing was said, finally Randall sat down next to Roseanna. He did not look at her or Johnse. Roseanna was hurt by his unwillingness to acknowledge her, but she tried to keep her tears down.

"I'm still yer daughter Roseanna." She said with pain her voice. "I'm standing next ta you...ya see me, poppy? You hear my voice?

"I hear you." Randall replied as he looked away from her, his eyes as stone.

"When I was a little girl, you once told me I was yer favorite, do you remember that?"

"I do."

"I lived on that fer years." Roseanna said as the tears finally broke free. "Just that tiny bit of approval made me believe I could do anything in this world. Cause fer all yer preaching and all yer praying...in our house, you were God!" Randall said nothing as a single solitary tear ran down the man's face.

"I want ta love you Roseanna." Mr. McCoy insisted. "But I do not know how, you have hurt me so."

"I ain't sorry fer loving Johnse, but I am sorry fer causing ya pain." His daughter replied. "I just want you ta love me Poppy!"

"Perhaps I can love ya, in my own way, in my own time." Randall concluded. He needed time to get over his hurt and anger towards his daughter. He kissed Roseanna on the forehead and made to leave. As he saddled his horse, Johnse moved to have words with his father in law.

"Randall!" He shouted as McCoy turned to face him. "Look, I know that you n' my pa got some real bad blood between ya and I know that there ain't nothing I can say or do that's gonna make that right. All i can say is that I love yer daughter with all my heart and that I don't mean no harm ta yer family!" Ol' Randall gave Johnse a small nod as he snapped the reigns of his horse and rode away.

**HAS RANDALL TRULY FORGIVEN ROSEANNA? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED. **


	34. Billie Jo Strikes Again

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS.**

_Pike County, Kentucky. 2 Weeks later._

The woods were quiet as Parris and Squirrel hunting Sam McCoy made their way through the brush, looking for that days meal.

"When ya think we gonna find some meat?" Squirrel asked as the two men walked.

"I dunno, there's usually a couple rabbits round here." Parris replied as the two men continued their search. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a twig snap. Both brothers turned around and gripped their rifles as Billie Jo Preston came into view, all dressed in black.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he asked as his eyes shone with wickedness. "What you boys doing round these parts?"

"This here's McCoy country, we're of the McCoy family." Sam stated.

"Then you've been helping Jed Graham avoid justice for killing my pa." At this, it finally dawned on the brothers who they were dealing with.

"You Billy Jo Preston!" Parris shouted.

"Ya killed our aunt Betty, ya son of a bitch!" Sam yelled as both men raised their rifles, but before they could shoot, Billie Jo felled both of them with his revolver. As Billie Jo walked over to the bodies, he was flagged by his posse. He grinned with glee as he knelt down and scalped both of the McCoys. Holding their scalps in each hand, he let out a loud injun yell. He was willing to kill as many McCoys as he had to in order to get a showdown with Jed Graham.

* * *

(_Tolbert's POV)_

A couple hours later, Tolbert McCoy and his brother Pharmer were walking to his still. Business had been erratic due to the rising popularity of Johnse Hatfield's moonshine and it was pissing Tolbert off.

"How much farther Tolbert?" Pharmer asked.

"Ya whine about the walk every time!" Tolbert complained.

"Because it's a pain every time!" Pharmer complained in return.

"Button yer lip n' tough it out." his brother ordered as The two kept walking until Pharmer stopped dead in his tracks.

"Tolbert!" He yelled as the eldest McCoy brother came over and saw the bodies of Sam and Parris. they had been shot and scalped.

"That son of a bitch Preston done this!" Tolbert exclaimed.

"Scalped 'em like he was an injun." Pharmer said nervously.

"We gotta tell poppy 'bout this." Tolbert decided as they slung the bodies on the back of Tolbert's horse and made their way back to the McCoy main house.

* * *

(_Jed's POV)_

Jed and Alifair had brought lil' Randall over for a family visit and everyone was still fussing over the baby. Even Perry Cline was there; Jed wasn't happy about handing off his child to the slimy lawyer, but did so to appease Randall.

"I think he'll grow to be a strong young man." Perry remarked as Randall nodded.

"Hopefully, he's strong 'nough ta kill Hatfields." Jim remarked which earned a chuckle from Calvin and Bud. As everyone was having a pleasant time, Tolbert and Pharmer burst through the door.

"Poppy, he killed 'em!" Pharmer exclaimed out of breath.

"What ya talking bout?" Randall asked with a confused look on his face.

"That devil Billie Jo Preston done it." Tolbert insisted. "He laid in wait for Parris and Sam n' then he shot n' scalped em."

"That damn savage." Randall muttered as he spit on the floor. Jed was filled with guilt at the prospect of two more people dying because of him.

"He's killed too many o' our kin poppy." Jim decided. "We need to finish this once n' fer all."

"Jim's right, we need ta kill this bastard!" Tolbert exclaimed.

"I could send a letter to governor Buckner explaining our situation and see if we could get your boys deputized." Perry offered. That way, we could have state wide support in our war against Billie Jo Preston."

"Do it, we need to bring the Lord's justice down on this spawn of Hell!" Randall agreed as the McCoy clan prepared themselves for war.

**NEXT TIME, JED HAS BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF BEFORE THE MCCOYS MOBILIZE. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	35. Jed Gets Johnse Out

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

_Pike County, Kentucky. 5 Days later._

As the McCoy clan was preparing for battle, Perry Cline's manipulation finally paid off. Tolbert and his brothers were patrolling the McCoy family home when Cline rode up with a grin on his face. Bud went to the house to fetch Randall.

"Did ya order go through?" Jim asked.

"It has indeed." Perry replied as Randall came out.

"You heard from the governor?" he asked.

"I have a letter from governor Simon Buckner who has agreed to deputize you and your boys." The lawyer claimed as he began reading from the letter. "Now we have the legal authority to get the Prestons off our land."

"I was talking ta Misty at the whorehouse." Tolbert reported. "She heard from one o' them that they're hiding out near the woods by Floyd Hatfield's place."

"Then that's where we'll cut 'em down." Randall vowed. "Make sure every one o' ya is ready because we ride at dawn!" As the McCoy boys prepared themselves, Jed knew that there was something he had to take care of first. He mounted his horse and rode across the Tug to the home of his good friend.

* * *

Jed rode over to Johnse's house and stopped. He knocked on the door and when Johnse walked out, he offered Jed his usual grin.

"Hey Jed, come on in and have some shine." He offered as Jed dismounted.

"I can't Johnse, I came by ta tell ya something." Jed insisted. "Me, Randall, and the boys are gonna hunt up Billie Jo n' his posse; make sure all this fighting gets stopped."

"Ya sure ya can handle him, I heard what he did ta Betty Blankenship, he's black hearted son of a bitch." Johnse warned.

"I know, that's why I want you n' Roseanna ta git out o' here." Jed replied. "If shit goes south, Billie Jo's gonna hunt down people closest ta me and I don't want ya blood on my hands." Johnse pulled out a flask and had a swig or shine.

"Where we supposed ta go?" He asked.

"Didn't ya say ya always wanted ta go ta Oregon?" Jed offered. "Roseanna said you was gonna go on ya honeymoon."

"I'd love ta, but it's been hard ta save up money because o' Roseanna being wit child." Jed nodded as he took a stack of bills out of his pocket and handed them to Johnse. It was hard to save up because of Alifair and Lil' Randall, but he had done all right.

"Here's 200 dollars." He said as Johnse's eyes went wide. "Take you n' Roseanna and go ta Oregon fer a week."

"Jed, I can't take this from ya..." the Hatfield protested.

"I ain't asking, I want you two ta be safe." Jed demanded. "Go ta Oregon n' stay there fer a week. Hopefully, bout time ya git back, this'll be done with."

"What am I gonna tell my beautiful sweet darling?"

"Ya tell her that yer shine's been selling like hot cakes and that ya been putting plenty o' money away. It'll be good fer ya ta git away from all this fighting and just focus on each other." Johnse knew that Jed was right. He took the money that was offered and gave his friend a huge hug.

"I ain't gonna forget what you done fer us." Johnse vowed.

"Just make sure you two ain't in harm's way." Jed replied as he got back on his horse. "YA!" As Jed galloped off, Johnse went back into the cabin he shared with his wife.

"Johnse, are ya OK?" Roseanna inquired. She could tell that Johnse was uneasy.

"Of course, my beautiful sweet darling." Johnse lived as he sat down next to her. "Ya know, there's something I wanna tell ya."

"What is it?" she asked again.

"I..." Johnse started to say. He wanted to tell her the truth, but Roseanna didn't need any stress when she was so far along with their baby. "I wanted to tell ya that we're going on our honeymoon!" Roseanna looked up at her husband with surprise.

"Honeymoon?"

"That's right, we're gonna go ta Oregon for a week; just like we always talked 'bout."

"I thought we didn't have the money fer it." Roseanna said.

"Well...I was meaning to keep it a surprise, but my shine buisness has been taking off, I can't keep bottles in the wagon." Johnse lied. Roseanna returned his smile.

"Oh, this is so wonderful." She said as she embraced him. Johnse returned her embrace as he prayed that Jed would be right and that all the fighting would be over by the time they returned.

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. NEXT TIME, WE GET SOME MUCH NEEDED ROHNSE FLUFF. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	36. Johnse & Roseanna In Oregon

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

_The Next Day. Railway Station, Logan County, West Virginia._

Johnse and Roseanna had packed up all the essentials and rode to the station. Johnse was thrilled to finally see Oregon, but was a bit apprehensive about why they were going all of a sudden. Roseanna on the other hand, was just thrilled in general.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." She said as she rubbed her huge belly.

"Well you better believe it, my beautiful sweet darling." Johnse said as they pulled up to the train station. Johnse pulled their luggage out of the wagon and then went to the ticket taker and forked over some money. He bought two tickets to Portland. As the couple boarded the train, they were both giddy because Johnse had only been on a train once when he was a boy when Devil Anse had taken him to Charleston to see a Family friend; and Roseanna had never been a train in her life. It was an exciting experience for both of them and one they had longed for since time immemorial.

* * *

_Midwestern Territory. A few days later._

As the train sped along to Oregon, Johnse and Roseanna were enjoying themselves as they witnessed the American landscape in all its glory.

"Oh my God Johnse!" Roseanna exclaimed as she pointed out the window. Johnse looked out at a herd of buffalos in the field.

"Ain't they something?" he asked as he took in the sight of the magnificent creatures.

"I wish we could see 'em back home." Roseanna replied wistfully.

"If ya saw 'em everywhere, they wouldn't be special now would they?" Johnse offered as Roseanna couldn't help but agree.

* * *

_Newport, Oregon. A Couple days later._

Eventually, the train arrived in the town of Newport. As Johnse and Roseanna disembarked, they were delighted to see that Newport was a bit bigger than the Pikeville or Logan county. There were scattered shops all over Main Street and the vibe was somewhat more relaxed that it was back home.

"It seems really nice here," Roseanna said as Johnse carried their bags.

"A fella on the train said the town only sprung up a couple years ago, but they sure done well for themselves." He agreed as the two made their way to a local hotel called _The Phoward Inn_. Johnse had been asking around on the train and some woman had told him that it was a good hotel. The couple headed inside and found that it did indeed have a nice atmosphere.

"Hello strangers," the innkeeper said as he greeted them. "You looking for a room?"

"Yes sir," Johnse replied.

"Well you're in luck sonny, because our honeymoon suite opened up just last night." The innkeeper stated. "I assume that's what this is."

"Yes sir." Roseanna replied as she squeezed her husband's hand. She signed their names on the guest registry as Johnse and Roseanna Hatfield while Mr. Hatfield carries their luggage up to the suite. Johnse and Roseanna looked in awe at the spacious and well decorated room. The first Johnse did was flop down on the massive bed, Roseanna laid down gently as Johnse gently stroked her stomach.

"I ain't never felt a more comfortable bed in all my life." She remarked as Johnse kissed her.

"Ya know, my beautiful sweet darlin," Johnse whispered. "If you wasn't with child, I'd make love ta ya right here, right now."

"Our baby will be here soon." Roseanna promised as she passionately kissed her one true love.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

Johnse and Roseanna had been enjoying their time in Oregon. They had been spending quite a bit of the money that Jed had given them. The couple had been eating at nice restaurants and had even gone to see a play at the local theatre. The highlight though, was when the couple went swimming at the beach.

"I told ya, the Pacific goes on and on, ya can't even see the other side." Johnse said as he and Roseanna walked along the coast.

"It's so beautiful." Roseanna awed. Johnse stripped down to his long john's and waded in.

"Come on, fit in the water wit me." Johnse said.

"Are ya sure it's ok?" Roseanna asked nervously. She was after all, very pregnant.

"It won't hurt the baby, come on!" Johnse cajoled as Roseanna gave in, stripped down to her undershirt and waded in. Roseanna was feeling nervous, but Johnse lifted her up in his arms.

"I feel weightless." She remarked.

"It's cause we're carrying ya," Johnse explained. "The ocean n' me. We're carrying you."

"Ahh." Roseanna moaned as she floated around in the sea water.

"You like it?" Johnse asked.

"I love it!" Roseanna answered as she felt the wave rustle. "Johnse, don't let go!"

"Don't worry Roseanna, I ain't never gonna let ya go." Johnse swore as he kissed her deeply as they waded in the Pacific Ocean.

**NEXT TIME, JED AND THE MCCOYS FACE OFF AGAINST BILLY JO. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	37. A Failed Arrest

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS.**

_Tug River Valley, Around the same time._

While Johnse and Roseanna were having their honeymoon in Oregon, Jed and the McCoys were readying themselves to go after Billie Jo Preston. As he prepared to leave his home, Alifair set lil Randall down and held onto her husband.

"What if ya die Jed?" she asked fearfully. Alifair loved Jed dearly and he her. She could not survive being a widow.

"I ain't doing this to die, my Alifair." Jed reminded her. "I'm doin this ta stay alive. Billie Jo ain't never gonna stop till he's stopped. Alifair cried as she kissed her husband deeply.

"Kill that snake." She ordered.

"For you." He promised as he went and kissed his son goodbye.

* * *

_McCoy Main House_

They had all met at the crack of dawn at the McCoy main house as planned. As Jed arrived, he saw the all the boys were packed and ready for a fight. Tolbert, Pharmer, Bud, Calvin, and Jim were all on horseback and brandishing rifles and pistols. Randall was leading the charge and Perry Cline was there to make it all look legal.

"Well Jed, we was starting ta think that ya wouldn't show." Tolbert teased as Jed shook his head.

"Shut it Tolbert, ya know Jed wouldn't miss this." Calvin chided as Randall rode in front of the boys.

"My sons," the McCoy patriarch announced. "Should you meet resistance n' more likely n' not, ya will...use no more force then is necessary ta prevail. We are not infidels like the Prestons or the Hatfields, we embody the law!"

"HELL YES!" Tolbert roared.

"We gonna strike down that demon Billie Jo!" Calvin yelled.

"The McCoys will have their day at last!" Pharmer agreed.

"Let us pray," Randall commanded as everyone removed their hats and bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Dear Lord, may ya be wit us taday and bless our endeavours, amen."

"God see us safely and Preston dead." Jim added. Once the prayer had ended, Jed, Perry, and the McCoys put their hats back on and waited for Randall's command.

"LET'S RIDE!" McCoy shouted as the family posses galloped off into the woods in search of their enemy.

* * *

_Edge of McCoy lands_

Jed and the McCoys rode out to the edge of the property to find that Misty had been right. Within view of Floyd Hatfield's farm, Billie Jo and his posse of 5 had camped. Luckily, they were still sleeping. Jed advised that stealth was the best option. The McCoys gently dismounted and snuck over to the encampment. Billie Jo and his gang woke up to the sight of guns in their faces.

"William Joseph Preston, by the authority of governor Simon Buckner of the state of Kentucky," Perry explained. "You and your posse are under arrest for the ghastly murders of Elizabeth "Betty" Blankenship, Parris McCoy and his brother Samuel "Squirrel-hunting Sam" McCoy. We are to take you to Pikeville and hand you over to Sheriff Maynard's custody until ya'll go to trial."

"Well, ain't you a sweet smelling dandy!" Billie Jo spat as he sat up. "Ya think i's scared o' you. Ya'll ain't worth spit."

"Shut yer trap, ya filthy Preston!" Tolbert exclaimed.

"May I at least be allowed to stand up lawyer Cline?" the murderer asked.

"Ya may." Perry nodded as Billie Jo rose up like an old man with sore joints. This was only a ruse however as one of his posse men whipped out a Colt and got a shot off.

"AH!" Bud shouted as he took a bullet to the arm.

"BUD!" Pharmer shouted as Randall stood in front of his wounded son.

"I'm gonna kill ya fer shooting my brother!" Tolbert roared as he pulled out his own pistol and shot the man point blank in the face. Before anyone knew what was happening, the arrest turned into a massive shootout. Every ran for cover as they emptied their guns. After 15 minutes, the smoke finally cleared. On the McCoy side, Bud had taken a bullet to the arm, Calvin had been grazed by a shot and a round had passed straight through Pharmer. As for the Preston posse, 3 men had been killed and the other 2 had been shot more than once.

"A miracle if they live ta trial." Calvin remarked as Jed looked around the campsite. Fear suddenly gripped his heart.

"He ain't here!" he cried out as the McCoys and Cline turned to him.

"Who ain't here Jed?" Randall inquired.

"Billie Jo!" Jed clarified. "He ain't here, he's gone n' so's his horse."

"Chicken shit!" Tolber growled. "Must've lit out when the shooting started like the yellow belly that he is!"

"Tolbert, Jim, you go out there and you find that heathen." Ol' Randall ordered. "Don't even worry 'bout bringing him in alive, he's a mad dog, just put him down."

"We'll kill him poppy." Jim vowed as he and Tolbert saddled their steads and rode off in search of Billie Jo.

**WITH BILLIE JO PRESTON STILL ON THE LOOSE, NO ONE IS SAFE. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	38. A Match Made In Hell

**I DO NOT OWN HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS.**

_Louisville, Kentucky. 2 Weeks Later._

Billie Jo Preston stumbled into the capital city of the state of Kentucky in a severe state of dishevelment. It had been a fortnight since the shootout that his posse'd had with Jed Graham and the McCoys. When the gunfire had started, Billie Jo had taken cover and had crawled away from the camp. They had been outnumbered and he wasn't going to stick around to see who won. Preston had regretted leaving his horse behind; but even though it would slow him down, it would allow him to hide easier and slip through the woods. Billie Jo had managed to get a pretty good head start over his pursuers. They had eventually noticed his disappearance and sure enough, a couple of those mountain hillbillies had tried to hunt him up. Luckily for him, he had managed to find a rotting tree and had hidden himself inside it. The McCoys had ridden by, but had not noticed him.

* * *

After almost 2 weeks of breaking into homes and stealing food and drink, Billie Jo Preston finally made his way to Louisville. He and his first posse had been here before when they were hunting Jed. Graham had been trying to set up roots here when Billie Jo had caught wind of him here. When he had been here, some of his men had talked about a Pinkerton man that worked in the city. Franklin Phillips, also known as Bad Frank. The men had spoken of him as a savage and they would tell stories of the men he had slaughtered. Billie Jo was going to need a man like that on his side if he was going to get the upper hand against Jed and his McCoy allies. Billie Jo made his way to a small office building with a sign that read _FRANK PHILLIPS: BOUNTY HUNTER. _Preston went inside and sure enough, Bad Frank was inside having a shot of whiskey. He was a grizzled looking man dressed in black just like Billie Jo was.

"Well, ain't you a sorry sight?" Bad Frank asked as Billie Jo stumbled in.

"Ya'll get hunted up by a bunch o' mountain people, you'd look like like shit too." Billie Jo snapped back as he sat down. "Name's Billie Jo Preston."

"What can I do ya fer, Mr. Preston?" Frank asked as he sat down.

"A black hearted bastard named Jedediah Graham killed my pa and I want him to hang fer it!" Preston exclaimed.

"Can't ya handle 'em by yourself?" Phillips asked with a chuckle as the villain scowled.

"I tried, I rounded up 2 different posses to hunt up that murderer." Billie Jo argued. "They all got killed by those bastard McCoys."

"McCoys?"

"They're some hillbilly clan that Jed Graham's allied himself with; married one of Ol' Randall's daughters so now they're sheltering him."

"Looks like ya got yerself in quite the pickle." Bad Frank smirked.

"I need a savage that can raise holy Hell against them blood thirsty hillbillies and git me n' my pa some justice." Billie Jo insisted.

"I admit, I knew how to be savage when I rode with Jesse James," Bad Frank explained. "But that was before I washed in the blood o' our lord n' savior Jesus Christ."

"Yer a Christian?" Preston asked as his face dropped. "That's too bad." Bad Frank let out a laugh. He was beginning to like this upstart.

"I may be, but I still know how to use a gun and damn well." He assured Billie Jo as the young man grinned evilly.

"That's good, I need someone who can rain down a Hellfire o' shit on Jedediah Graham n' all who aid him." Preston demanded.

"It'll be considerable work...which will require considerable coin." Bad Frank stated.

"I can get it, do you know who the Nashville Prestons are"

"Should I?"

"They is mighty wealthy, Mr. Phillips." Billie Jo explained. "Let me be straight with ya: I'll pay ya $100 in advance, $500 fer every Graham collberator ya git, and $1000 once Jed is swinging from a noose." Bad Frank's mouth was watering at the sounds of all that money.

"Well then Mr. Preston..." I say we in business." Frank said as the men spat and shook on the deal. The two villains drank a toast to Jed's blood which would soon be on their hands.

**EVIL ATTRACTS EVIL. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
